Neopets: The Tower of Roku Ekirei
by Vickie1
Summary: A diplomacy begins between the West and East kingdoms. But a war breaks and six great plagues will awake. Two familiar heroes and two new ones must step into the new world of the East and race to save all of Neopia. [After the Darkest Faerie R'n'R]
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Spare with me before you think this is a corny story. After playing the game, The Darkest Faerie, I thought of writing a fanfic involving Neopets with an Eastern theme since I haven't seen yet a kingdom or city with instead of knights and kings and peasants, but samurai, emperors, ninjas (okay, so those are in the Mystery Island) and sushi. I also thought of how it would be like for the West to meet the East so that's slightly the plot. Of course, I am still in progress of thinking names for places in the Far East and other stuffs. If any one of you readers likes to give a name that I can't think, feel free cuz I STINK AT NAMES! I don't even know a good name for an Imperial City of the Far East... Yuiao? Heyiaju? Any kind of made-up name? OxO

**Plot:** The Emperor of the Far East has sent his daughter to Meridell as a diplomat between the kingdoms of the West and East. All goes well for the Princess until the Emperor suddenly sets war against Meridell and Brightvale. What has happened? Will the war destroy the peace or a greatest secret lurks in the lonely shadows of the Far East? Four warriors must stand to bring the Princess to her kingdom and stop the chaos that will soon haunt all of Neopia.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Neopets DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! I just really like it. **

_Five hundred years ago, in the Far East of Neopia, peace and prosperity grew upon its provinces. However, chaos began to cast over the realm of the East with no heeded warning._

_Six beasts arose from the deepest and darkest soil and plagued the land, led by their lord, the one who called upon their names._

_Haunting the lands of fire, water, earth, wind, light and dark, they defeated those who stood in their way. _

_Finally the world was finally theirs to conquer._

_Half a century passed as the people suffered under the lord's power until the Emperor of the Far East and his army stood forth against the enemy after years of struggling in the bloodshed war._

_The Emperor defeated the lord with a thrust of his sword into his cold heart._ _His faithful sorceress then sealed the six beasts into six stones of motes and the seventh stone became a key to the seal._

_The Emperor ordered his army to build a tower over the beasts' tomes so that no one shall unlock the seal and release the undying destruction, so that time would not be repeated again._

_Only his descendant's royal blood could use the Key of Seal to their Awakening. Thus the Key of Seal stayed in the hands of the royal family, passed down to the next generation._

_Five hundred years have passed and a storm soon brewed over Neopia._

_Five hundred years of freedom the inhabitants thrived will end._

_As the East is soon meeting the West._

_Before the Awakening begins..._


	2. Chapter One: The Arrival

**The Arrival**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets! Not a single one! **

The road through the plains of Meridell was difficult and harsh for peasants who traveled on foot. Carriages would be raided and the wealthy nobles would be robbed clean of their money, clothes and dignity. A number of thieves had been attacking passer-bys, both big and small, plundering them empty of their pockets and listening to the melody of grief. However on this particular day, a twist of fate was about to take place as a band of Wocky robbers were waiting patiently in the bushes for the next carriage. The morning had been good for them as they stole a good deal of treasure and money from early victims.

Their leader peered icily at the road ahead. Not far was indeed another carriage coming their way. However, this carriage was not like any other four-wheeled wagon. Instead of being driven by Uni, the two-wheeled cart was being drawn by four Nimmo cart bearers, two holding each of its two wooden beams over their shoulders. Oddly enough were the clothes the Nimmo wore. They were not the clothing of medieval servants. Rather they wore robes and pants in an Eastern style and two-toothed wooden scandals clanking the ground. Walking along with spears sharp enough to pierce through flesh, three Bori guards protected the carriage honorably, wearing thick armor and clothing. The spear of the third Bori, standing behind the carriage, held a flag displaying the symbol of a kingdom far, far away: a crested flower.

The cunning leader spied through the carriage's window, where he spotted one of the passengers in rich gowns. A silk veil covered her face, hiding her identity well from the world. Only one thing caught his eyes: the burning sapphires on her furry ears.

He gave the signal. In a flash, the gang of thieves jumped out of their hiding place and scattered around the carriage.

The Nimmo gasped with fright but firmly held the carriage in place. If they let go of its beams, the two-wheeled carriage would tumble back and cause the passengers to stumble. The Bori guards hurried quickly to action, holding their spears at the gang of thieves.

"Stop!" one of the guards ordered. "Stand your grounds!"

The gang just snickered. The leader stood forth.

"Oh, really?" said the Wocky leader. The moment he spoke, the carriage's door gently flung open and a stranger stepped out.

"And who's gonna stop us?" the leader continued.

The gang slowly crept closer to the carriage, swinging their deadly weapons. The Bori guards scampered back, their spears shaking in their claws. There were more than twenty thieves and only three guards protecting the carriage. The numbers were against them.

The gang did not hear the quiet clanking of the stranger's slippers as he paced nearer. The Bori guards tried to gather all their courage but an assuring feathery hand stopped them in their tracks. The stranger continued to walk until he stopped, metres away from the gang.

The stranger was a bold and serene Red Eyrie, wearing a large-sleeved garment, pleated baggy trousers that had openings on the left and right sides and a woolen scarf round his mane. He also wore black socks and had bandages around his arms. He had a ponytail, which was of four long red feathers being tied with a string. Three more long feathers covered his right eye where a scar sealed his sight. Dangling at his side was a long thin sword in its scabbard. He chewed the end of a long piece of dry grass in his beak.

The thieves cautiously waved their daggers, expecting the stranger to seize his sword and fight. But the Red Eyrie did not budge.

Finally, he spoke, his eyes shut close. "Would you be so kind to move so that the Princess of the Imperial Family can be on her way to Meridell? She cannot delay an important diplomacy with the King."

"Princess, huh?" the Wocky leader scorned. "And what are you supposed to be? Her Knight?"

"Actually, in the Far East, swordsmen are called Samurai rather than Knights."

"Samurai?" One thief shouted and all laughed at hearing such a strange and unthreatening name.

"If you really are a swordsman, then draw your sword," the leader demanded. "You must be very confident to be carrying a sword like that."

"I assure you, this sword is not a symbol of power. It is for those who need to be protected," the Red Eyrie replied calmly.

"What big talk!" another thief muttered deeply. "Attack them!"

The Nimmo gasped, nearly letting go of the beams. The guards slightly trembled in their armoury as the gang of thieves cheered recklessly.

"Do not lay a single blade on any of these people or the Princess. This Samurai shall be your only opponent," said the Samurai. He opened his left eye, which gave a cold icy glare. A deadly glare that sent shivers down the thieves' spines. "I did not wish for violence or to waste my energy fighting you. However, you have given me no choice. You will regret the consequences."

This angered the thieves. The leader growled. "Get him!"

The first five charged towards the Red Eyrie, aiming their daggers readily to slash him to pieces. The Samurai heaved a deep sigh. He tossed the piece of dry grass from his beak into the air and swiftly grabbed the hilt in a split second. Before the thieves could take a step further, the Samurai suddenly dashed with quick lighting, nearly vanishing in a blink of an eye. If time could have been slowed, the samurai would pull out his sword unhesitatingly and the thieves would still be dashing in frozen time.

In a flash, his sword swung tremendously and the five thieves collapsed. The pupils of their eyes vanished like the ember of a candle flickering away. All who watched would call this sorcery. However, it was his speed and the fold of his wings to prevent air resistance that made it so astounding.

The Red Eyrie darted on and continued striking at the next wave of thieves. The leader' eyes were as big as dinner plates, shimmering with fear.

One thief stumbled back and snatched a dagger from his belt. He flung it in the air and between his fingers, ready to hurl the lethal blade at the distracted Eyrie. He did not spy a shady shadow scurry out of the carriage and in his direction.

"HIYAA!"

A foot knocked the front teeth from his mouth and the thief crumpled, the power banging him out of his boots. The sudden intruder used the face of a thief that stood behind the first as a footstool and leapt into the air. A ringing sound resounded from the intruder's weapon: two giant golden bells at the ends of a long piece of blue cloth. Unusual to others at first glance but perhaps it was not to its owner.

The owner was a Red Kougra with a long braid of dark brown hair. She wore a short robe over her oddly designed pants. Around her waist was a sash with a golden string tied round. She wore black shoes and white socks. Worn on her arms were cloth bands with flowing sleeves down to almost her ankles. Two gold rings and a pair of ear studs were pierced on her ears. The duo-bells looked too heavy to be carried but for the Kougra warrior, she carried them easy. She grinned widely, excited that a fight had now begun.

Once she landed on the ground, she then dashed towards the surprised bandits. In her sprint, she grabbed the cloth and swayed two-thirds of it ruthlessly round, swinging one of the bells in vertical circles. The Kougra Warrior launched the bell at one thief, smashing the bones in his nose into tiny pieces.

The leader watched his men fall mercilessly. Not one of them could do a single damage to the two brave fighters. The Samurai had taken down half of his gang in no more than a minute. The Kougra Warrior fought down a handful with rapid punches and powerful kicks, the bells aiding her fight. Even when a thief found a chance to slice her with his dagger, she'd use the cloth and wrap it round his arm quickly, stopping the assault. With that, she threw a swift kick at his chin. The Kougra then spun like a ballerina, knocking a couple off their feet with the whirling bells.

The leader fell to his knees and shook uncontrollably, unable to move away. The last of his band dropped. The fight was over when the piece of grass fluttered down by gravity. The Samurai gripped the drifting piece of grass lightly and put its end into his beak. His good eye closed again.

The leader immediately trembled when the fighters turned to him, the last one.

"Your Highness!" someone cried and with good reason.

They turned back to the carriage. The royalty had stepped out of it with a White Kyrii following in a panic. The White Kyrii was an elderly in robes, wearing a pair of sharp-rimmed spectacles above his nose. A book was in his hand, showing that his profession was a consultant for the royalty.

The Princess ignored the White Kyrii and asked the Samurai, "Did you hurt them badly, Dogan?"

"No, your Highness. I do not use the sharp edge against my enemies unless danger is at its worse," said the Samurai and placed the sword's dull edge onto his shoulder. Indeed the sharp blade remained clean and glistering silver. "I assure you they have only suffered a few broken bones."

"Pft! They're nothing but weaklings," the Red Kougra sniffed, looking disappointed. "We'd better be on our way. These thugs may have more friends."

The Princess however did not budge an inch back to the carriage. Instead she strolled onwards.

"O-Oi! Princess!" the feline warrior uttered. The White Kyrii called out as well in great concern of her safety.

The Princess ignored again and walked on, her hands in her long flowing sleeves. The leader stared in terror, wondering if she would pull a fight too, perhaps finish him off. He crouched back with shielding arms when she was close. A moment later, he opened his eyes. She stood there, looking down at him for a while. Then the Princess pulled her sapphire earrings from her ears. She clutched the leader's hand and gave the earrings upon his palm.

"Here. Your men will need the treatment," the Princess said and walked away. She then got into the carriage. The White Kyrii followed after pushing his sharp-rimmed glasses up. So did the Samurai and the Kougra. One of the Bori guards nodded his head to the four Nimmo and they soon marched on, wasting no time as they made their way towards the town called Meridell.

The leader, still trembling, slowly looked over his shoulder and watched the carriage disappearing down the road with a trail of dust flying behind.

"W-Who...w-who are those people?" he gapped. No one could answer him. Not even his fallen comrades could moan a reply.

Inside the carriage, the White Kyrii pulled out a water clock the size and shape of a small hourglass from his robe and looked at it. "If there won't be a_nymore_ disturbances, we can get to Meridell on time, your Highness. We don't want the King of Meridell to be upset for any lateness, now do we? Your father wouldn't want that."

"Hmph," the Kougra warrior mumbled. "I seriously think this is a waste of time for us to come here. I mean, we shouldn't go to places that ain't as superior as that of the Imperial City. Meridell is but a speck compared to all of the City's Provinces."

"Now see here!" the White Kyrii barked. "Meridell and Brightvale are two greatest castles of the West! Why, they even have a great system of sanitary than any other kingdom! You should know better than to speak rudely of their magnificence!"

"Rumour has it the King of Meridell is more of a glutton than a king when it comes to royal banquets," muttered the Kougra, her arms crossed.

"True," said the Red Eyrie. "But you must not judge the kingdoms. Meridell, Brightvale and the Imperial City have common traits that stand strong to their standard, such as the long histories of victory and celebrations, and the wellbeing of the people. All kingdoms must be respected with great deal. If not, commotion might happen and kingdoms could end in peril."

"And that is why this diplomacy must be made!" snarled the White Kyrii, hitting his book with a sharp fist. "To bring these kingdoms to a much closer and friendly term with each other! If this goes erroneous, it may lead to unspeakable wars! We must not allow that in the name of the Far East!"

The Princess stayed quiet, looking rather grim under the crowned veil. The passengers noticed this.

"Now Princess, I'm sure all will go well. Why, you might even have a wonderful time there," the White Kyrii spoke.

"Yes." She sighed deeply. "To be caged away behind stoned walls."

"I beg your pardon?"

"...It's nothing..." She gazed out of the window and watch a flock of Beekadoodles flew in the clear blue sky where freedom is but a yonder blessing to those on the ground.

------

Meanwhile, at Meridell, the citizens were informed of the arrival of a royalty from the Far East, a very unfamiliar part of the world that was beyond the ocean. Little is known about the country and the Imperial City that stood majestic over its provinces. Of course the Eastern inhabitants over there did not even know much of the West and its two Kingdoms. However, today was a day of union between the two faraway realms. An international relation was to be made in Neopia's history.

Within the walls of Meridell Castle, the servants were hastily preparing for the arrival, the chamberlain hurrying them on. The King of Meridell wanted everything to be prefect, mostly about the banquet to be ten times more fantastic than ever. In the courtyard, the Knights were either trying to win a Princess's heart or training near the stables. One knight was certainly training, striking a dummy with careful and pristine attacks and unaware of the upcoming event.

"Hyah!"

His sword sliced off the dummy's head and straws rained down onto the rich green grass. The Yellow Lupe wiped the sweat from his brow as the morning had been demanding for him. The hot sun had not been making things any easier for him under his suit of armor.

Once he was a Squire not long ago. Now he was a great Knight bearing a tale that would forever go down in history. Of course, he was aided with an ally in that tale. Months have gone by since the incident and the battle with the most terrifying Faerie of all. Since then, peace and harmony was returned back to the Western realm.

His name was Sir Tormund.

"Whoa," gasped someone. A Red Lupe by the name of Crawford was watching the fast and impressive moves Tormund performed. A week ago, Crawford had just become a Squire and would be a Knight in a few months' time.

"That's amazing!" Crawford uttered as Tormund returned his sword to the scabbard on his back. "Is it true you single-handedly fought the Darkest Faerie?"

Tormund gave out a grin. "Well, I wouldn't say single-handedly. Roberta mostly helped me fight her."

"Roberta...? You mean the niece of King Hagan? Whoa... But...she couldn't have done much. She's the King's niece!"

Tormund laughed. If the King's niece heard Crawford say that, she would blast him away with a flick of her wand to the far corners of the globe. For Roberta, even if she was the niece of the King of Brightvale - Meridell's neighbor – she also was a clever sorceress. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be able to get this far."

He then stared up, looking yonder the great walls of the castle. "Speaking of which, I wonder how she's doing back at Brightvale. Been months since I last saw her."

Calls of trumpets hollered royally and captured all who heard it. The trumpets only played in respond to an arrival of King Hagan or any other royalties in the West realm. Today of course, was the welcoming of the two-wheeled carriage into Meridell. The East had arrived to the West like the moon meeting the sun to form the eclipse in the sky.

"They're here!" a Green Lupe, named Grayson who had recently been promoted as a Knight, cried out as the trumpets blew a second time. "They're here!"

"Who's here?" Tormund asked, puzzled of what the commotion was. The other Knights, hearing the sound of the trumpets, darted towards the castle.

"Who? Who!" a Green Grarrl bellowed as he trotted past them. "The Princess of the Far East is on her way here! That's who! Now get moving!"

Tormund had forgotten that this day was the arrival of a Princess from a land he has never heard of. Of course, he had wanted to have the first spectacle of a foreigner that lived beyond the realm of the West. He was curious of what they looked like.

Grayson hurried to the small door that led into the castle, with Crawford following behind. Before the yellow Lupe scampered a few running steps, he uttered once realizing something amiss. "My shield!"

He looked back to see the shield nestling by a barrel. Before the practice rounds, he had taken it down. Tormund scurried back and took his shield, not aware that his elbow knocked the barrel. It tumbled and by the time he dashed towards the castle's door, it fell and banged against a wooden stand where most of everyone's swords were. Next to the stand was a loose pole of the tent the knights practiced under.

_CRASH!_

His ears perked up when they heard a loud crash, stopping him dead in his track. He clutched his teeth and dared not look back.

He looked back anyway.

There on the training grounds were the fallen tent and the swords in a messy pile. Water leaked out of the barrel, damping the tent.

This looked bad for Tormund.

The trumpets roared for a third time. There was not much time to clean the mess up. Tormund gave a couple of stares back and forth until he cried out a "Nyah!" and hurried to the door. After all, no one saw him accidentally knock the items down.

Arriving into the square of Meridell, the four Nimmo pulled the carriage off the dirt-covered path and halted onto the stone pavement, showing no sigh of fatigue. They could perhaps run for another mile or so. The townspeople went closer to the carriage, studying its brilliance in admiration as one of the Bori Guards marched to the door and opened it. He lifted up a claw and held the gentle hand of the Princess. She stepped out and gave a nod to him. The White Kyrii rushed towards the gates of the castle while the two loyal fighters treaded out of the carriage and took their defensive positions between the Princess.

The people around her welcomed with loud cheers and smiles. Even the little ones watched in wonder. One little Ashia in a sweet dress applauded loudly until a Gelert pushed her unexpectedly, making her drop a red bouncy ball from her paws.

The ball rolled to the Princess's feet, catching her attention. She picked it up and gazed at the little Ashia that scuttled to get her ball but stopped in shock and fear. Her ball was in the hands of a royalty. How would she ever get it back was the question that stormed in the child's mind.

The Princess smiled under her veil and handed the little Ashia her ball. The little Ashia returned a contented smile as a few more little ones joined the little Ashia: a Gelert boy, a little Scorchio and a Kau girl. The little children looked up, pleading her to play with them. The Princess could not help but smile with glee.

"Your Highness! There's no time to be playing with commoners! We have a peacekeeping to attend to!" the White Kyrii urged and marched on to the drawbridge.

Her smile quickly turned to a frown and followed, having no choice but to obey. She glanced over her shoulder. There the children gazed sadly, giving eyes that would have encouraged her to stay and play. The Princess sighed and looked away, walking on with a capsule of discontent. The Samurai trailed after the Princess faithfully at her left while the Kougra warrior tailed boldly at her right. One of the Bori Guards followed tail, holding the crested flag up high. The great doors opened at the command of the Draik guardsmen and let them in, exposing the royal red carpet and the great hallway of Meridell castle.

The Gelert chamberlain, Chamberlain Lazlo, who was waiting at the doors, gave a polite bow of a gentleman to the Princess.

"Your Highness," he greeted. "It is an honor to meet the daughter of the Emperor from the Far East. Please, follow me. The King is waiting for you in the throne room."

Chamberlain Lazlo led the way down a long hallway where another set of great doors to the throne room stood high and tall. They opened widely with a booming creak.

Still down a hallway that led from the castle courtyard and the Knights' quarterback, the young Yellow Lupe wheeled a sharp turn, nearly skidding across the carpet. Tormund took on the pace and scurried down the great hallway, just in time before the doors would close before him. When he reached the throne room, a crowd of Knights and associates of the household had already surrounded the King's throne. Before the King were the Princess and her company.

It was hard to see what the foreigners looked like for the Yellow Lupe. Many Neopians were blocking his view. He politely asked some to move but they did not listen, as they were overwhelmed to see foreigners for the first time. However, he spotted a space not far in the crowd. Tormund hurried and tried his best to peer above the crowd.

King Skarl sat up from his throne and with a huge toothy smile, he said in a loud thundering voice, "Welcome to the West realm and Meridell, Princess Etsuko of the East realm."

The Princess bowed down, her arms still in their flowing sleeves as her company bowed on their knees. "King Skarl of Meridell, it is a great honor to meet one of the greatest kings of the West realm."

"Ah, yes." King Skarl cleared his throat. "I hope your journey was not a difficult one."

"No, it was not. My bodyguards are present to protect me. And my mentor is here to guide me into this new world."

"Glad to hear nothing bad happened. If something did, the Emperor wouldn't be as happy as a Floud and a pile of carrots!" he chuckled with a burst of laughter, even though the foreigners didn't quite understand what he meant. The Kougra had lifted an eyebrow to the Eyrie but the noble Samurai replied a shrug of his shoulders.

"Pardon me for asking but why would the Emperor send his only daughter here and not come himself?" King Skarl asked. "It was short notice to hear he couldn't be coming."

The Princess looked at the White Kyrii and gave a nod. The Kyrii stepped forward.

"Your Majesty. I am Gakusha, Advisor of the Emperor and the Princess's mentor. The Emperor gives his sincere apology for not associating in this diplomacy as he had a great matter to attend to for his people. He also believed that the Princess could uphold these duties since she is to be the next Empress of the Far East when she is of age," Advisor Gakusha the White Kyrii explained. "Therefore, to show his act of contrition, the Emperor on his behalf presents you a gift."

Entering the throne room, the two Bori guards marched in, carrying three large porcelain vases balancing on the support of a thick bamboo. Painted on the vases in golden ink were of Eastern-drawn Draiks and dancing Flotsams. However, what really captured the eyes of the King and everyone else was the contents of the vases. Glittering like colourful stars were jewelry, gems, golden plates and bronze or ivory miniature statues of Neopets. The gemstones ranged from the rarest quartz to smooth pearls and amethyst, even to crystals that were never heard of in the West realm like copper bracelets embedded with maractite and charoite. The jewelry was crafted into elegant shapes of symbols, flowers and Petpets such as Soreens and Carmarillers. The smile on the Blue Skeith could not have sketched so vast at the sight of the exotic treasure.

"Please accept this gift my father has given. These three vases are from the depths of my family treasure vault," the Princess commented. "The greatest treasure of the Far East."

"Yes, of course!" mellowed King Skarl. "This is a wonderful gift! Of course I accept his apology. The Emperor can come anytime to Meridell. After all, the people are more important than his visit."

"Thank you, your Majesty," thanked Advisor Gakusha with a polite bow. "The Emperor will hear word of your generosity."

"Right then!" boomed the King. "Princess Etsuko of the Far East, tonight a banquet of the finest meals will be held in your honor."

"As long as you don't hog all the food-," the Kougra warrior mumbled but before she could finish, the Samurai spun his scabbard from its rope and smacked the end at her tail. She silenced her scream in her mouth, sealed by trembling lips. The pain was unbearable to a strong and ambitious warrior like herself. Tears almost fell but she kept it in as durable as her might, clutching her fists tightly.

"Do you have something to say?" the King barked, noticing the Kougra had mumbled something. Luckily for her, the treasure and royal conversation had distracted him from hearing her clearly.

"My apology, your Majesty but Suzu, the Princess's royal bodyguard has been homesick since we departed. I am sure she will enjoy the great feast you are about to give to us tonight," the Samurai said, fixing back his sword to its string.

"Bodyguard?" The King was surprised and let out a rumbling jolly laugh. "I didn't know they let ladies be bodyguards. The Far East has indeed great surprises up the sleeve! Well, then!

Let the celebration of your arrival begin!"

Everyone cheered joyously and clapped ecstatically while the only one who wasn't happy, the Kougra warrior, was gripping her batted tail and whimpering through her grounded teeth as quiet as a Miamouse. Tormund clapped merrily but soon stopped when he noticed the Princess's expression. He could not see her face under the veil. All he saw was her steady frown. He wondered why she was cheerless at this great moment.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope ya all will like the first chapter of this story. I added a bit of action to spice it up and show that it's gonna be humorous for Suzu the Kougra Warrior along the way so buckle up and sit tight! Cuz more chapters are on their way! XD

**Next chapter:** The Princess successfully gets out of the castle to do a little exploring of her own before sunset. Suzu the royal bodyguard must find her before Gakusha the mentor or King Skarl finds out of her absence (and have Suzu's head off). Or will Sir Tormund find her first?

**P.S.** Yeah, I know, I'm torturing Suzu but hey, it's fun to torture your own characters :D


	3. Chapter Two: Freedom's Wings

**Freedom's Wings**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets! Not a single one! **

A Green Acara servant hummed a herself tune as she trotted down the empty hallway and up a long narrow staircase. In her hands was a tray with medieval berries, the finest grown from the farms outside of Meridell. Next to the berries was a plate with stale bread and butter cut from a Butter Fish.

The servant was to deliver the light meal to the Princess after her long journey since the banquet would not start till nightfall and it was still daylight hour.

Approaching the third floor where the royal chambers were, the servant went to one of the doors and opened it. In the room that had a cozy bed, a wardrobe and a small table in the centre, the Princess sat at the far corner with her eyes fixed to the scene beyond the window. This chamber was the Princess's room, where she would now sleep for the night.

The Princess was alone. Advisor Gakusha had gone to comprehend the books of the magnificent library the castle possessed on the second floor. The Samurai left the castle to take a stroll downtown and Suzu the royal bodyguard was off somewhere in the castle.

"Good afternoon, Princess," the servant greeted marching in with a smile and placed the tray on the table. "You must be famished from all that traveling and the banquet won't be ready for a while. I hope you will enjoy this meal until then, milady."

A great silence hung so stiffly. The Princess didn't look back or move a budge or say a word.

"She's a quiet girl," the servant said to herself and turned to the door.

Before she reached for the handle, the Princess said, "Wait." The Princess stood from her seat, still gazing at the window and then looked away.

"May I ask you a question?"

This was puzzling but the servant nodded.

"A Carmariller has been caged for so long. Its owner wants it to stay for its own wellbeing. The Carmariller wants to fly out freely. But it cannot because it is obedient to the owner. My question is...should the petpet be free or stay with its owner?"

"My, you are quite an odd princess," the servant said. "If that's the case, I would say that little Carmariller shouldn't be caged at all. It should be free, not struck in a cage all day long... Well, I'd best be off before the cook starts bellowing again."

"Wait, stay for a little while. I was hoping you could also tell me what clothes you wear in the West. I want to know more of your culture... Even trying on some new clothing. Gakusha always said "to be in one's shoes"."

"I don't know..."

"I'll let you try on a kimono," the Princess quickly commended.

"Kimono...?"

"You see? We don't know much of each other's fashion. It'd be wise to understand both styles. Here's what we do. I'll show you how a kimono is worn, you show me the same with the clothing."

"You are very strange...but I like it."

A moment later, the servant gazed at the mirror. She was in a lovely blue gown – which the Princess said it was a kimono - with a golden sash tied round it. It was a little warm under the layers beneath the gown but pleasant. The Acara servant, who often had untidy hair and smudges on her cheeks from days of working in the kitchen, was now elegant with a touch of makeup here and a jeweled hair ornament there. Many could be fooled in thinking she was one of the Eastern nobles.

Indeed, the servant was taught of how the Eastern people wore their unique clothes and in return the servant showed the Princess the clothes of the Western people. The Princess has taken down her royal gowns and put on the casual clothing a commoner would wear. It was comfortable to wear - and for the first time – a chemise, long pants and a robe. The boots were smelly and a bit damp but she did not care. They were a perfect fit. She discarded her tiara into the jewelry box and tied her long hair up with a large cerulean ribbon.

Finally the Princess quietly opened a wardrobe and dragged out a hooded cloak, ripped and ragged but still in good condition, while the servant was busy examining her beauty in the mirror.

"So this is what all the young ladies wear in the Far East. I'm green with envy," she uttered. "I should quit my job and enjoy life over there."

The servant laughed and turned away from the mirror. Her smile soon diminished when she saw the Princess wear the cloak on, pull the hood over and walked towards the window. She was beginning to worry about where this was going.

"Princess, what are you doing?" the servant asked, feeling uneasy.

"What the Carmariller should do," the Prince answered and climbed onto the stoned ledge of the window. "Feel free."

She reached out and grabbed a vine that crept along the walls for many years, the branches rooting deep into the stoned walls. She slowly stepped out from the room and placed her foot on a ledge.

"If anyone asks where the Princess is, tell them she is out for a walk," said the Princess and before the servant could try to stop her, she was off climbing down the vines.

_Creak!_

The door opened at that moment and walking in was the Kougra warrior. "Sheez, this place sure ain't as grand as the Imperial City... Oi, who are you? Where's the Princess?"

The Red Kougra noticed the servant's eyes looking back and forth to the window as the servant frantically tried to make an excuse. Suzu, completely ignoring the excuses, walked over to the window and peeked over the sill.

"Princess!"

The shout made the hooded Princess glance up. Now she had to make haste, climbing as fast as she could. Gazing down, the Princess found out she was running out of the creeper. The vines did not fully grow down to the ground. However, she was only a few feet from the roof of the stables below. She let go and that made the Red Kougra above scream out her heart.

Landing on the roof carefully was what the young Princess did but she lost her balance. The Princess tumbled off the roof and crashed onto a small pile of sacks. Despite her fall being cushioned, she felt her rear in pain and coughed as the dust clouded about. The Princess peered out from under her hood, spying the high wall that surrounded the castle. Three Draiks were constructing an area of it, standing on long poles and wooden boards put together. They had to strengthen the wall by closing the scars from one of Meridell's past battles. The Princess then looked down where a rope rested.

She had an idea. She grabbed the rope and got up to her feet, ignoring the pain. The Princess dashed through the courtyard with nobles and Knights soon watching her, wondering what this commoner was doing.

"STOP!" Suzu yelled at the top of her voice and hopped out the window onto the ledge. The Red Kougra darted along the thin stoned ledge and swiftly gripped the vine, sliding down.

The Princess reached the construction area and without hesitation, climbed up. She ascended onto the topmost plank, her presence surprising one of the Draik workers. She took one look down. Suzu was halfway closer to catching her. She had no time to waste and no chance to turn back.

She had to do it now.

Having done a knot on the rope in her sprint, she tossed the rope round the end of a pole. The rope was secured. The next thing was the unpredictable.

"Princess! DON'T!" Suzu hollered. She couldn't bear to watch.

The Princess courageously jumped over the stoned wall, her hands gripping tightly on the rope. She freefell downwards, then with her feet on the wall, she dashed diagonally. At the highest point of the wall, the young princess leapt off. Enough power in her jump could get her over the moat and onto land.

The rope snapped and onwards she descended, into the canopy of a food shop. The fabric ripped under the sheer force of her impact, letting her fall on a crate of red Juppies. Luckily, the plump fruits saved her from breaking her neck.

In the courtyard, the bodyguard wasted no time, climbing up the construction area. She heaved herself over the wall. Suzu could do a similar stunt like that as obstacles were no match to her. She could easily land on her feet from a dangerous height.

"Ah! Wait! The moat!" one of the Draik workers yelled.

That never crossed her mind. Suzu had forgotten about the moat that encircled the castle walls. The Red Kougra stared down at the cold water below. The quiet atmosphere was soon disrupted by her piercing scream followed by a loud splash.

The young Princess heard the splash after getting off the crates and brushing wet bits of Juppies off her cloak. All she saw at the moat was an indolent Techo peasant fishing nearby and a couple of townspeople wondering what had fallen into the moat. No bodyguard was in sight.

Etsuko smiled, looking back at the castle walls. She was no longer behind those walls, no more a Princess bounded to her duties and the crown.

It was a rough ride for her but she finally made it out of the castle.

------

Meanwhile, somewhere far away – perhaps deep within the Far East – something sinister was about to take place.

Far from the Imperial City, standing lonely upon a barren land, there was a tower that could almost touch the heavens. Its every block was made from black clay, giving the tower an eerie and deceitful nature. A secret lied within the tower, one that was of terrible disorder.

From the Imperial City, one would see the tower as a stick on the horizon. That one was now looking at it on the balcony of the palace for a long time until he heard the sliding door open and scandals clanking the straw-matted floor. The visitor approached towards the balcony and waited behind a hand-painted divider.

"Come in."

The visitor, who was Shadow Cybunny dressed in a kimono, walked around the divider and bowed to the watcher.

"Is everything in place, Naomi?"

"Yes, my lord," answered the Shadow Cybunny. "All is in place but..."

"But?"

"Princess Etsuko has been escorted to Meridell as a diplomat. The Emperor may be close in finding out your plan."

"No, he's too dense to know. He only suspects something is happening. There is nothing to worry about. His Majesty thinks his daughter will be safe in the West? No matter. It makes things more challenging for me..."

"Should I hire someone to retrieve her?" Naomi asked.

"Yes...but hire one from the West realm. We don't want those Ninjas from the Temple to know anything. That ignorant Techo Master would be suspicious if he'd find out any of his students was hired to kidnap the Princess."

"I understand, Lord Sho."

With that, Naomi took her leave but before she went behind the divider, Lord Sho called out.

"And Naomi, make sure the Emperor is out of the picture from now on."

The Shadow Cybunny gave a nod and left the watcher alone on the balcony. The watcher gave a cruel smile as he continued watching the tower on the horizon. A huge Black Pteri soared above the tower and flew into the empty sky.

------

Back in Meridell, Etsuko gazed at all the things she would have only read or never seen. She visited shops that sell well-crafted swords and brewed potions, seeing how items were made by the skilful hands of the shopkeepers. She saw the merry townspeople pass by, sometimes greeting them while children were running about in the crowd. She watched the performance of a clever dancing Gallion and listened to the tune played by the Gallion's owner, a Scorchio musician.

There were so many wonderful things to see. The more she saw, the more she grew happy.

As she ventured down the street, she was overwhelmed by all the sightseeing that she took no notice of a Grarrl passing by and bumped into him.

"Hey," a deep voice hollered followed by a splat.

On the ground was an inedible Starberry. She had read that Starberries could cure extreme headaches. That particular Starberry had fallen off the Grarrl's claw and was now spoiled.

Etsuko's happiness quickly disappeared, replaced by a small pill of fright when the Grarrl glared at her.

"Why you, little pipsqueak!"

Her mind told her to stay but Etsuko ran away. The Grarrl bellowed angrily and chased after her. Etsuko did not know why she did not stay and apologize. This was the first time anyone yelled at the Princess but she was not a Princess on the streets of Meridell but a mere commoner.

This was also the first time she was ever afraid.

Down the street, the Yellow Lupe was on his way to the battle arena that took place in the south part of Meridell. Every afternoon, Tormund would go to the arena for a round againts any new competitor. He was, of course the renowned Champion of Meridell and often he would be given letters of challenge from anonymous opponents. Today, he has gotten his thirteenth letter.

"Let's see now..." Tormund studied the muddled writing on the crumpled piece of paper. At first it was hard to read it because of such bad misspelling but he found the name of his challenger. "Hanks, huh? He sure has terrible writing. Wonder if he's also bad at fighting."

He laughed to himself, unaware of the hooded stranger running towards him. Neither did Etsuko was aware of the Knight.

"Whoa!"

_Crash!_ The sound of Tormund's armor clanked loudly as he fell flat on the ground.

"Ow..." moaned Etsuko. Her nose felt tense, so were her bones. That was much painful than her pervious two falls. She sat up and eased the pain in her nose.

Etsuko then noticed the fallen Knight and quickly jumped to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Tormund then bolted up, shaking the throbbing from his head. "Yeah, I think..."

She sighed with relief. However, her fear came back when a claw unexpectedly grabbed her by the cloak and she came face to face with the angry Grarrl. She struggled to break free but his grip was strong.

"Now you're gonna pay for ruining my snack!" he growled.

"Hey!" Tormund snapped, getting up. "What are you doing?"

"This pipsqueak ruined my lunch! You're a Knight, you should throw this twerp to jail for terrorizing a citizen!"

"I-It was an accident," said Etsuko worriedly.

"I don't care if it was an accident or not! I have a bad headache and when I get one, I get really angry!" the Grarrl roared. "I'm gonna tear you to pieces!"

"Hey! Let her go," Tormund ordered. "She said it was an accident."

The Grarrl did not listen.

"I said let go her," the knight again demanded dangerously.

"And what are you going to do about it?" the stubborn Grarrl shouted.

_Shng!_ Inches near the Grarrl's eyes was the point of the Knight's sword. Tormund had drawn his sword and was prepared to help the hooded commoner. The Grarrl snarled as if he was about to put up a fight but it was a Knight and the Champion to face. His brain might be tiny but he knew better that he wouldn't last. He let go of her cloak and Etsuko dropped to the ground.

"Ouch..." she moaned.

"Fine..." the Grarrl said regretfully. "But if she does anything to upset me again, I'll pound her!"

The Grarrl went off, still grumbling to himself. Tormund drew back his sword and lend out a paw to Etsuko.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes." She grabbed his hand and was helped onto her feet. Her hood fell back as she stood up.

The Knight's jaw hung open, examining her looks. Her fur was chocolate while the thin mane round her neck and the band down to her tail were light red, much fairer than all the Red Neopians he had ever seen. Her eyes shone out like bright rubies and her ponytail flowed down.

Etsuko was a Red Xweetok and one he had never met. Then again, the Kougra warrior, the white Kyrii, the Bori guards, the four Nimmo and the Eyrie swordsman were of races new to him. In the West realm, many of the inhabitants were Lupes, Kau, Techos, Kacheeks, Ashias, Skeiths, Scorchios, Acaras, Grarrls, Gelerts, Meercas and Draiks.

"Are people here as aggressive as he is?" Etsuko asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. Most of everyone here are friendly people. He's just bigheaded."

"Oh. Well, thank you very much, um..."

"Tor. Uh, I mean, ahem." He cleared his throat and said deeply and boldly, "Sir Tormund, at your service. What's your name?"

"Etsuko. Ah! I mean...Uh..."

The yellow Lupe gave a steady look. Her heart pounded. She had slipped her tongue and said her real name. Did he figure out that she was the Princess of the Far East?

"Huh. That's the same name as the Princess that just arrived. But it's a nice name. Uh-huh."

Etsuko blinked several times. She held her breath but broke into a fitful giggle.

"Did I say something funny?" Tormund asked.

"No." She shook her head with a smile. "Just thankful you came to my rescue. If I didn't bump into you, I would be in great trouble. I owe you one."

"Nyah, it's no big deal. So, Etsuko, are you a foreigner?"

"Yes, you could say that. I was just visiting but I don't really know much about Meridell. Do you have anything entertaining in Meridell?"

"Sure, the arena."

"Arena...? What is that?"

"It's a place where tournaments are held. I'm on my way there right now. You wanna come along and watch?"

"Sure. I've always wondered what Western tournaments are like," Etsuko said. The Xweetok and the Lupe walked on towards the arena. "So, Sir Tormund...can you tell me what a Starberry taste like?"

At the moat, the Techo peasant laid lazily on the grass, waiting for a bite. He was ignorant of an activity moving in the water as a trail of bubbles foamed in the water, snaking to the reel. The reel was tugged and the rod shook violently. The Techo peasant jumped eagerly and quickly grabbed his fishing rod. He pulled and pulled. It certainly felt like a big catch.

He hurled out one last time and finally reeled in his catch. He was expecting a huge fish but it was not.

Holding tight to his reel was the bodyguard. Her clothes and fur were dripping wet. Her hair had bits of algae stuck. The Red Kougra shivered uncontrollably. She had held her breath for a long period of time and was grateful that a reel present had saved her life from drowning. A minute longer, she would be a goner.

Her teeth chattered nosily as she glanced at the peasant with wide but fuming eyes. She reached out and grabbed his collar.

"Where is she?" Suzu growled in a dangerous voice.

If she was talking about the hooded girl that came over the wall, then maybe that was what she meant, the peasant thought. He pointed to the direction the hooded girl ran off. Suzu heaved off the reel onto the earth. She was full of relief to be on dry land but now was not the time to dilly-dally. The Kougra warrior took off down the dirt street, her bells banging about.

The peasant sighed disappointedly and tossed back his lure into the water, waiting for the next bite.

* * *

**A/N:** Finished Chapter Two! I hope you enjoy this chapter. As you noticed, the game only had a number of Neopets in the West kingdoms so I'll bring in a number of other Neopets for the East, like the Eyrie and the Kyrii. Why I chose a Xweetok for the Princess cuz IT LOOKS SO ASIAN IT JUST HAD TO FIT! I couldn't resist! However, Etsuko is not one of the four warriors who will save Neopia. I'm sorry, even though she's a little adventurous, but she's not the one. You can guess that Tor and Roberta will be the others also. The other two? Well...just wait for that.

**schwans** - Thank you for your FIRST review! It gave me the urge to get this chapter 2 done in a day. Thank you very much! I hope you'll enjoy this one.

**Next Chapter:** A mysterious young ninja (a Green Shoyru) from the Temple of the Far East takes off to his first assignment, which he is to investigate a plot in the Imperial City and the disappearances of a few citizens and nobles. However, what he discovers could almost kill him. Can he warn the Princess of the Far East about her to-be-kidnapping before it's too late?

**P.S.** Please point out if there's anything wrong with the chapters. I had an error of the same paragraph doubling over and had to reedit and reload the chapter again. It wasn't me who put the same paragraph twice. The stupid document manager got it wrong. DX


	4. Chapter Three: A Ninja’s Departure

**A Ninja's Departure**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets! Not a single one!**

High in the mountains of the Far East where the seasonal mist gathered was the Temple. Constructed by stones dug from caverns of the grand snowy mountain it stood upon, the Temple was built on an overhang with an endless stairway craved into the rock face. Its stone walls protected its residents from intruders who defied entering the sanctuary. Inside was the preaching of monks and the intense teaching to the students soon to befall as Ninjas.

Ninjas were the silent agents of assassination and espionage for the safety of the East realm. Mostly, some would be hired to spy on any motive that could possibly create a civil war in the Imperial City or send panic among the Eastern civilians. They would eliminate the threat mutely, leaving no trace of their presence.

In the courtyard of the Temple's Dojo was the graduation of pupils finishing their long and difficult years of training, soon to be Ninjas. Among the mass of students, a Green Shoyru watched as his teacher, a Yellow thin-bearded Mynci named Arika, announced his speech.

"Students of the Dojo, I am happy to see such fine pupils. You have completed your training with sheer willpower. You have learned the wisdom of a scholar and the courage as well as strength of a warrior. Most of all, you have also persisted on to gain the stealth of a Ninja. However, if you neglect what you have learnt, you fail to become a true Ninja, for we secretly protect this realm. Remember all this for you are now qualified Ninjas of the Far East."

The graduation ended with the pupils' cheers and soon, most of the students began to leave the Dojo. It had been hard on the youngsters but now they have achieved their goal. Of course, being a Ninja was the next step on the long run and it would not be easy. The Green Shoyru knew that.

"Kioshi-san!"

The Green Shoyru looked over his shoulder and got a glimpse of little hands lunging at him. They pinned him down, flattening his nose to the ground.

"Hi, Kioshi-san!" a very small yellow Shoyru cried out happily, bouncing on his back. "You finally passed! So when are you going to wear the uniform? What do you think your first mission will be like? Do you think you'll get to throw daggers at baddies? Huh, huh, huh?"

"Chika, you should give your brother a chance to do all those before you ask him so many questions," a Red Nimmo in a black karate uniform and the highest rank among the Ninjas, uttered as he approached with a smile. "Congratulation, Kioshi. You are on your way in becoming a Ninja. The journey is still long, grasshopper, but knowing your confidence, you will make a great Ninja in no time."

"Sensei Ryshu?" the Green Shoyru mumbled, his face still to the ground.

"Yes, Kioshi?"

"Get my pesky sister off me..."

"I'm not pes-ss-ki!" Chika protested as Ryshu picked her up. She struggled childishly to break free from the Red Nimmo's hands but to no avail.

Kioshi ignored the little pest he called 'sister' and turned to Ryshu, an instructor of the Temple. "Exactly how hard will my journey be from here on? This _is_ only the first assignment."

Chika ceased to thrash about in the Nimmo's hands and quietly listened to the conversation.

"Don't be too sure. Your training was only the beginning. The next task is most important to determine whether you can become a true Ninja," Ryshu answered.

"I know, I know," Kioshi exclaimed. "I have to go to the Temple after five strokes of the Temple's gong. I sneak in without being seen by the monks, find the Techo Master and I get my first assignment. Doesn't sound too tricky."

"Well, you certainly know your work. So do you know what you have to do after you receive your first assignment?"

"How should I know? I have to find out what it is first."

"You're missing the point. Seems like you still need more training," Ryshu laughed.

"Uh, I think I know well enough," Kioshi groaned. The past three years were excruciating, a tale he wished to completely forget.

"Moreover, it is not what your assignment will be. It's what you have to do after getting it. A mission may not mean combating against the enemy. You must be careful of the choices you make while on your mission, such as who to trust and who to deceive. What is worth saving and what is worth turning away? This is not like any task you've come across. This hangs not only on your rank but also yourself, Kioshi."

"I understand, sensei. But this mission should be alright for me. Although I may have to face danger outside the Temple, I think I can handle whatever the Master throws at me."

Ryshu smiled. "Always the confident one. It's no wonder you finished your training in short time, much faster than other students could do. Yes, you may do well on this assignment."

"Hey, Kioshi-san! When you go on your first mission, can I come along? Huh, huh, huh?" Chika hollered happily, jumping up and down in Ryshu's hands. Kioshi gave a silent stare.

"Doesn't she have preschool to attend to?" Kioshi asked the instructor.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me. Come along, Chika. Sensei Hanako has been looking for you all morning," Ryshu uttered and turned away.

"Aw! No, no, no! No fair!" Chika yelled, watching Kioshi wave goodbye with a smirk on his face as the Red Nimmo took the little infant Shoyru away to her schooling. At last, her constant shouts faded away behind the roof-tiled buildings of the Dojo. Kioshi shook his head.

"That little brat. She doesn't know when to quit." He looked to the sky for a moment and then turned to the open gates. "Better get going. Mother would want me home now."

With that, he left the Dojo.

------

The Temple not only was a place for those who needed a peace of mind and a school for the skilled but also a place for their families. Nearby the Dojo were small roof-tiled houses stacked closely together that not even the smallest Tigermouse could crawl amid them.

Kioshi walked down the narrow dirt paths, passing by neighbors as they greeted hellos to him while sweeping their small porches. He reached the end of the street where stood one worn-down house. Its wooden walls were neglected throughout the years and during the monsoon seasons, roof leaks would occur regularly. It was still home to Kioshi.

The Green Shoyru pulled the wooden siding door open. Each step he took made the floorboards creak loudly like a Zytch's cricking. His house was small, containing only three rooms. Both kitchen and dining room were one with a low-level table centered under the only light source of the house, a paper lantern. Kioshi shared one bedroom with Chika, the mattresses clumped together. During the nights, he couldn't get enough sleep because a foot or a wing would poke into his face. The second bedroom used to be for two. Now it belonged to his mother who slept lonely. Sometimes, he could hear the tears in the late hour.

Sitting on her knees while attending to prepare the table for dinner was his mother, a Yellow Shoyru named Kohaku meaning 'Amber' in the East's tongue. Hearing his arrival, she turned and gave a motherly smile with the familiar baggy eyes he saw everyday. Kohaku stood up.

"Congratulation, Kioshi," she said and hugged her boy.

"Mother, I'm too old for that!"

Kohaku was the only one who put the bread on the table, working at as a tailor all day and kept the house clean. Since the death of Kioshi's father, Daichi, neighbors would pass a good deed or bits of money for her troubles. However, she was much stronger than she looked, although Kioshi could see her struggle as the days went by.

One of her labors was the meal on the table. The fried fish, the tiny bowls of rice and one plate of green vegetables were all that could be afforded. Today, however, Kohaku managed to buy the children's most favoured dishes: Fried Shrimps and Squirming Squid Pasties.

She looked over her shoulder. At the corner of the kitchen/dining room was a small altar: burning incense stacked before a picture of another Green Shoyru who wore a uniform of a high-rank Ninja, shining a carefree smile. A patch of brown spiky hair snaked from under his hood.

"Your father would have loved to see your graduation," she said, looking back at Kioshi. "But knowing him, he would likely give you some tips for your first task."

Daichi was one of many courageous Ninjas famous in the Temple, a hero to Kioshi. He remembered tales told by his late father long ago. Daichi braved all odds but he underestimated many bad situations while telling to his comrades it was no problem.

Daichi did not die in the face of his latest mission. A disease, the worse kind, took hold of his health. Medicine in the Temple could not save him and doctors were too far away to get. He slowly left the world on his deathbed without a chance of saying goodbye. Kohaku cried for nights till she got on her feet and moved on.

"Then again, I do know what he would want me to give you for this day," Kohaku said.

Kioshi was confused for a moment as his mother shortly pulled something from under the table and presented it to him. It was a uniform with a pair of gauntlets for the rookie Ninja.

"Arika gave these earlier. Just the right size for you. But that's not the only gift, Kioshi."

She unfolded the garments, revealing two daggers, the prongs long and handles wrapped in old leather. Kioshi's eyes glittered, seeing the Sai for the first time.

"Your father went and bought these for you before he passed away."

"He did?" Kioshi looked at his mother, astounded to hear that. She continued on.

"He was silly then, wanting to teach you the way of a Ninja at such an early age. I guess he believed you would follow in his footsteps. And yet he was right. You are becoming so much like your father." Kohaku passed the gifts to the Green Shoyru. He stared down at the Sai, wishing for his father to be here.

"Well?" Kohaku uttered, her hands on her hips. "What are you waiting for? Get dressed. The world's not going to wait for a Ninja like you. Make your father and me proud, Kioshi."

"Thank you, mother," said Kioshi.

------

The afternoon sun was drawing close to the back of the mountain. The Temple's gong ringer looked back at his small water clock and held his mallet high. The noise of the large gong rang throughout the mountain five times and echoed deeper beyond before fading away.

Kioshi peered from his hiding place, a rooftop, and gazed at the Temple. He was fully dressed, his Sai hanging from his belt. His dark green Ninja suit blended well with vegetations and shadows. His gauntlets were his shields, well-protected against attacks. Kioshi pulled up his scarf, covering half his face, leapt off in a flash and swiftly darted along the rooftops.

He closed in on the Temple's doors, hiding in a treetop. The monks guarded there, holding on wooden poles. They may be peaceable but they knew how to catch a sneaky Ninja.

Already, a few of Kioshi's classmates have been caught and taken out of the Temple. He watched one Zafara monk carry out a young Krawk. She had failed the task and now she must wait for tomorrow to do another try.

While the monks at the front entrance was busy with the young Krawk, Kioshi quietly scampered along a thin narrow ledge and climbing into a window of the Temple's second floor. His eyes gazed around cautiously then the Green Shoyru continued on, staying close to the shadows.

Now was the time to find the Techo Master, he thought.

He stopped. Footsteps echoed in the hallway and soon enough monks walked down it, patrolling.

Kioshi stared down, waiting for them to leave. He had quickly scaled up a pillar and concealed on a wooden beam. Once they disappeared round the corner, he leaped carefully to the floor and went to a set of stairs.

He needed to find the meditating room where the Master awaited, although Kioshi has never stepped a foot in the Temple. He was told that the room was in the centre of the Temple, on the first floor. As long as he did not return to the front doors or get lost, he was sure to find it.

After running down long hallways and avoiding several monks, he passed a hall and kept going. Kioshi stopped and went back, realized there was a passage that led to a room. A strong scent of incense seeped from within. He approached forward.

_Knock!_ Kioshi looked down, where an old scroll lay. He picked it up and unrolled it gently before reading it.

"**Boundaries cannot be cross but a shadowy passageway can be the trail**," Kioshi read. "...Whatever that means. Well, here goes nothing."

Placing the scroll where he found it, Kioshi entered the meditating room.

_BONK! Thud!_

"Ouch...!" he yelped and rubbed the sore on his brow. He slowly got up. "What just hit me?"

The Ninja found nothing before him. He lifted a gloved hand and indeed felt something, a wall of some sort but he could not see it. He tapped it and a sound returned.

"What in Neopia...? Is this an Invisible wall?" he uttered. "...Boundaries, hmm..."

Kioshi went back to the scroll for another look, noticing the phrase, "shadowy passageway" in black ink. "I know it doesn't mean there's really a passageway here. Unless...shadowy, shadow... Of course! Silhouette Translocation! Now how did it go? Think, Kioshi... That's right. I need two shadows, one for departure and one for arrival. And lots of Dark Motes."

His eyes darted about. However, it seemed that the Master knew better. The room was too dim for any shadow to dwell and dance about. Not even a wax candle was lit.

"Great. No light," Kioshi muttered.

A sizzling hiss made the Green Shoyru turn to a torch hanging close by. A pair of eyes and a grin dawned at him gleefully as a sphere bounded in the embers of the fire.

The Ninja smiled. Luck has shone bright for him.

He coaxed the Fire Mote to come to him since he did not want his hands burnt. Once it was in his possession, he lit a few candles and the shadows came to life. Kioshi then stood on the nearest shade in sight and focused on performing the technique, using his collection of Smoke and Shadow Motes. In seconds, he disappeared but reappeared behind the invisible wall.

A long green tail spiraled with its tip touching the cold stone floor. With legs crossed, a Green Techo wearing brown robes levitated in the air with a deep state of mind. White hair stretched from behind his eyes down his chin. By the rank of a noble and renowned teacher, he was known as the Techo Master to all. Kioshi bowed down on his knees gallantly.

"Teacher, my name is Kioshi. I have come to receive my first assignment," he spoke boldly.

The Techo Master did not reply and remained still in his midair posture.

"Uh, teacher?" Kioshi called.

The Techo Master again did not respond a word.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

A loud snore erupted throughout the meditating room. The long hours of waiting for the first student to come forth has brought the teacher to a hovering slumber.

"What...? He's asleep...?" Kioshi stood up and came closer. "Teacher...? Ahem!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"...WAKE UP!"

A startled snort escaped from his throat but the Techo Master's eyes opened, hastily sweeping the dust off. The Techo Master took notice that he had company, spotting the Shoyru nearby.

"Ah, so a student has finally made it here," said the Techo Master. "What is your name?"

"Kioshi, first child of Daichi, teacher."

"Ah, Daichi. So you are his son. I see you have some of his characteristics. But are you as determined as he is? Hmmm..." he said, stroking his beard. His hand then slipped into his robes and pull out a scroll.

"Oh no. Not another one!" _Bonk!_ "Ouch!"

"Patience is one thing you and your father both lack," the Techo Master grunted, striking the Ninja with the scroll. "You should know what this is. This is your assignment. I advise you to follow it through with good precision, young Kioshi."

Kioshi gazed at the newly-rolled scroll that was passed to him. He has succeeded. He has his first mission.

"Thank you, teacher. I will not disappoint you or the Temple."

"I am sure you will do well. Now be off. You have to prepare for the journey ahead."

"Yes, teacher," Kioshi said and bowed his head before he left the meditating room. A moment later, all was silent.

"Another fine student stepping out into this world," the Techo Master laughed elderly with a gentle smile.

------

Night crawled slowly. Chika was napping away in the shared bedroom but sure enough, she stirred up from her sleep and looked around.

"Kioshi-san?" she called. Her older brother was not in the next bed.

Soft noises captured her attention to a window. Grasping tight her blanket, she walked up and peered through it on her toes. Under the bright moonlight, she watched her mother give the last hug to Kioshi. Ryshu and Kioshi's classmates were there to give their farewells. Her brother then turned away, opened his wings and took flight towards the cloudless sky. She watched him go further away. She watched him look back to see not only his friends and mother below but also his sister at the window. Chika raised a hand and waved, smiling.

Kioshi was surprised but smiled under his scarf and flapped his wings to gain higher altitude. He would not fall short on his very first mission or else Chika would be upset. Both siblings knew that.

His very first assignment was to go to the Imperial City and solve the mystery of a few disappearances that had recently occurred in the palace. It was odd to receive one that seemed to need an expert Ninja, not a rookie like himself but Kioshi did not care.

The flight was short compared to the distance on foot. It took him two nights while walking would take a week. Kioshi soared from the Tatsumi Province - one of four provinces - and towards the famous city that centered in the Far East.

The night was his companion as he easily slipped away into the city under the shadows and dark corners. He managed to creep past the guards. By accident, he slipped off a ledge but stabbed it with his Sai from falling onwards. The Bori guards thought they heard something but continued on patrol. Kioshi let out a sigh of relief and climbed into a window.

"Have you heard? About the recent disappearances downstairs?" a Moehog guard muttered.

"Some servants' been vanishing near the prison, right?" a Poogle guard, his partner asked.

"Along with one or two Lords and a handful of nobles gone missing."

"I heard it's because the ghosts of prisoners took them to the spirit world."

"You read too much into those superstition stories! Ghosts don't exist! Now c'mon."

"W-Wait! Don't leave me!" The Poogle guard scampered after the Moehog guard, unaware they have been observed from the shadows.

"The prison, huh?" said Kioshi, peeking from behind a pillar.

Kioshi then crept down sets of stairways until he reached the lowest part of the wood-constructed palace. The prison was empty and unused, not a single bandit or pickpocket behind the bars. A cold chill made him shiver but was simply shaken off. Ghosts, it was only a story, Kioshi told himself. The chill came back again with the aid of howling winds.

"A breeze?" he said. He followed the small gust to a hole on the wall of the last prison cell. The howls grew stronger every time he neared it.

_Clank!_ He stepped on something, a panel in the stoned floor. The wall quivered, breaking aside to reveal a hidden clay staircase that slithered deep underground and further beyond.

"This just gets interesting by the minute," Kioshi uttered. "...Noises. Someone's down there."

Silently, he trotted down the stairs, ready with both Sai. There were no large cracks or cliffs to cover in the passageway. He had to be armed for anyone who would come his way. Finally, he finished the last flight of stairs and swiftly hid in the shadows of rocks once he heard the talking. He peered out one eye.

"It took you long enough," a Shadow Cybunny in her kimono spoke emotionlessly. Accompanied with her were three suspicious-looking guards.

"All due respect but your supposedly fast ship was slower than a Turtum," a Gelert in cloaks smirked.

Kioshi did not know who the Gelert was but he certainly knew the Cybunny. She was Naomi, an accomplice of Lord Sho who dwelled in the arts of Eastern Dark magic. He had to be cautious. If he was caught, what terrible punishment Lord Sho, the only obnoxious one of the ten Lords of the Imperial City, would give to the Green Shoyru.

"Of all assassins from the West realm, you had to be the only one," Naomi said calmly.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. I am one of the best you'll ever find in this rotten world."

"Yes, so I heard. You were hired by the Darkest Faerie, which makes you worthy for this job," Naomi said, sounding not amused. "However, her plan for world domination was despicable compared to what Lord Sho has. Don't take this as child's play."

"I assure you all will go as plan for this Sho fellow. I do not want my new customers to be disappointed."

"Good, now be on your way to Meridell, and with haste."

"Hmm, I've seemed to have forgotten what I was supposed to do. But if I have my gold..."

Silence steadily hung. Naomi pulled a small rucksack from her long sleeve and pitched it. Gold coins trickled out, singing the cloaked Gelert Assassin's favourite melody to his long ears.

"This should refresh your memory. You will receive the other half after you have completed this."

"Ah, yes, now I remember." His canine smile stretched wider at the sight of gold NP coins as he picked one between his claws. "Kidnap Princess Estuko."

Kioshi's eyes went wide with dread. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"Don't worry, I'll drag the precious stone back here."

"Alive," Naomi exclaimed, her eyes dangerously cold. "And if she resist, use little force. Lord Sho does not want her too traumatized when she comes back."

"But of course, milady. But of course," said the Gelert Assassin, smirking evilly.

Kioshi backed away slowly within his shadowy cover. He knew this was no longer a solo assignment. This was more than he had expected. He had to do something quick.

He had to warn someone.

_Crick!_ A rock crumbled at the touch of his foot. He was sure they heard it.

"Hello, little midget."

A flash of a silvery sword was all that Kioshi saw before he rolled to the left, out of his hiding place. A slice visibly emerged on his uniform.

"A Ninja! Seize him!" Naomi ordered.

Kioshi dodged the swinging sword as the Gelert Assassin brought the next strike. The Ninja quickly leaped high and landed a foot at the face of a hurtling guard, hitting him out cold. As another charged at Kioshi while holding his spear, Kioshi thrust his Sai down, the handle catching the spear. Kioshi's glare was the last thing the second guard saw before he went down. The young Ninja jumped and spun in the air, his tail mightily hurling at the last guard.

All finished in a quick pace but it was not fast enough. The Gelert Assassin swayed his sword, nearly catching a sleeve. The Green Shoyru came to a conviction he was no match to his new opponent. He hurriedly flew off the moment the sword hit down, digging the ground.

Kioshi then took off up the stairway.

"After him, you fools!" Naomi's voice boomed below, followed by the marching footsteps.

Kioshi flapped his wings hard until he fled out of the prison, to an open balcony and soared onwards to the skies.

What was he to do now, he wondered, return to the Temple? No, this was now more serious to Kioshi. He needed to notify someone about the sinister plot he had eavesdropped but not to anyone in the Imperial City. One reason was clear: he would be killed by the baddies. The West realm was his best option to start for Princess Estuko was there. He had to talk to one of the Western kings. Better yet, he had to tell the Princess of the Far East.

"Well now, the Wocky's out of the bag," the Gelert Assassin uttered once they reached the balcony. "What do you propose we do now?"

"Leave that to me," Naomi exclaimed calmly and raised her hands.

Black magic began to gather. The wooden planks of the castle's walls trembled. At her summon, cedar figures emerged from the walls with life and took form of Eastern archers, bows sprouting out from their hands. Arrowheads took aim.

"Fire," she commanded.

Kioshi heard the whispering sounds coming towards him. He looked back, his teeth gritted and his eyes wide, and saw the hundreds of arrows twirling at him.

* * *

**A/N:** So, SO sorry I never updated for a year. It's been a god damn year since ch.2 was up. Well, here's a good excuse. I lost ch.3 to a corrupted thumbdrive and my motivation to continue. But now I've got it up. Hope ya all like this new ch. It's better than my last attempt but a little longer then expected.

**Next chapter:** Back in Meridell, Estuko is enjoying herself in the companion of Sir Tormund but the fun soon ends when Suzu locates the Princess. Then Estuko turns up missing. Where did she go this time? Tor has to find her quick but can he do that before something terrible happens to her?


	5. Chapter Four: The Brave Heart

**The Brave Heart**

* * *

**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets! Not a single one! **

Back to the West realm, Meridell's citizens continued on with their joyous lives, clueless of the happenings in the East realm. The day was still young and lively, even for the Princess of the Far East in disguise. Especially on this day, she befriended a noble and gentle Knight of Meridell.

"After the fight's over, the winner gets the prize money from the Arena. That's all to it," Tormund explained to Etsuko as they walked along the wide dirt road.

"These fights sound harsh...and without any restoratives. Do challengers not get hurt in the Arena?" Etsuko asked, a hint of worry and mostly curiosity dwelling in her voice.

"I guess they do. But it's nothing serious. They quickly get back on their feet," he assured her.

"That's a relief," she said. "Arena fights sound a lot more reckless than the battles I've read in books. Do you think you can stand against this Arena Champion, Sir Tormund?"

"Actually, I don't think I need to. I already am the Arena Champion," Tormund admitted, sheepishly scratching his head.

"You are?" Etsuko uttered. "Wow, that is astonishing. You must have triumphed many times."

"This is it," said Tormund as he halted.

Etsuko looked up at the small wood-crafted arena, a structure she has never seen before. Villagers gathered to the entrance and began looking for seats in the arena. Bales of hay lay out in the circular showground wherever battles rambled wildly.

"Ah." A voice made the Princess look to see an Acara lady, the Arena's caretaker approach from the ring. "So the Champion has returned for another round. You know the rules, right?"

"Hey, Shanra," Tormund greeted. "Yeah, I know them like the back of my palm."

"Good to hear," Shanra exclaimed. She then noticed the fair Red Xweetok accompanying with the Yellow Lupe. "And who might this be?"

"Oh, this is Etsuko," Tormund introduced. He did not see her head shaking and her arms frantically waving for him to stop but it was far too late once her name was out.

"Etsuko, hm? So you're a foreigner. Welcome to Meridell's Arena, young lady," Shanra greeted back.

"Yes, thank you," said Etsuko, greatly thankful that so far no one has discovered her secret.

"You'd best root for this young lad if he's going to win this fight. I don't like the looks of the new challenger. Now come on, Champion. The fight's going to start soon," Shanra uttered, leading them into the Arena.

While Shanra showed Etsuko to an empty seat in the crowded audience, Tormund took his position in the ring. Like any other enemy he'd faced in the arena, it was an amateur combatant in arms, arrogant to stand against him. Tormund's opponent today on the other side of the Arena, was a big Blue Buzz, holding the heavy weight of a hatchet in his grubby hands. Hanks grinned, baring he had lost one of his teeth in a pervious fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Shanra as she took her stand in the audience. "Coming in as the renowned Arena Champion that even the Werelupe King couldn't defeat him, Tormund, Knight of Meridell!"

The audience cheered loudly. Etsuko clapped along, a little unfamiliar of the booming cheers but gazed at the battlefield with hopes as high as the clouds.

"And challenging today, traveled from Bogshot to compete against our Champion, Hanks!"

Several boos exploded from the spectators but Hanks clearly ignored them, his attention to the Knight. He grinned widely as his four insect wings buzzed nosily.

"Huh, so you're the Arena Champion. You're nothing but a child," Hanks muttered. He spun his hatchet mightily around in one hand and thrust its axe to the dirt like the strike of a thunder bolt. "Why don't you run along and make things easy for me, huh?"

However, Tormund did not flinch in fear. Taunts and threats were useless to the brave Lupe. Etsuko could see it in his glaring amber orbs. Courage seeped deep within them. Tormund seized out his sword and shield.

"Are you going to keep talking or are you going to fight?" Tormund hollered.

The Buzz's grin turned to a startled frown in a second. In his building rage, Hanks' hands gripped the pole tight and start charging, yelling, "You're going to regret saying that!"

_Shng! Clash! Clank!_ Tormund swung his sword swiftly, blocking Hanks' rapid attacks. Hanks kept on lashing, hoping there would be an opening but Tormund was faster than the big bulk. He drove his sword against the swaying hatchet and held his shield high for needed protection.

Etsuko held her breath. The crowd grew louder and louder but all around her, the noise seemed to drown away. It was a tense moment for Etsuko, having seen no entertainment combats in her life. She clutched her hands together; pleading the Knight would be all right. Her eyes kept fixed on the fierce battle.

_Clash! Clank! Clash! Thud! KANK! _

The blade whistled across the showground and heaved onto the ground. Hanks stared down at the broken end of his pole, nearly letting out a gasp. Tormund had landed the finishing blow after his shield endured the last attack. Hanks no longer had a weapon to fight onwards.

A sea of applauds thundered deafeningly as Shanra announced aloud the name of the winner, the undefeatable Champion of Meridell.

Tormund gazed up and waved at the cloaked Princess with a Lupine grin. Etsuko could not help but stand up from her seat and smile eagerly. However her smile rapidly faded away when she caught sight of the Blue Buzz already grabbing the blade of his broken hatchet and raising it above the Lupe's head.

"Tormund! Look out!" Etsuko shouted at full volume.

The Knight's pert ears puckered up. He wheeled around, spotting Hanks hurling down the blade with a battle cry. Quickly, Tormund struck his sword with all his might.

"Ugh!" Hanks gapped before he dropped onto the ground.

The audience was silent just for a moment until they broke out another round of applause, much noisier than the first. As Shanra called out the Arena's medic to cart away the unconscious Buzz, Tormund glanced at the Red Xweetok, his eyes signaling "thanks" to her. Etsuko fell back on her seat and cast out a great sigh of relief as the crowd cheered on.

------

"My heart couldn't stop racing. I thought he had you for sure," Etsuko uttered, still rattled from the fight as the pair left the Arena.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Tormund exclaimed, packing away the bag of his winnings into his rucksack. "Thanks, Etsuko."

"But I didn't do anything much."

"Hey, if you didn't warn me, I'd be a goner. You should take the credit, Etsuko."

Etsuko gave a light laugh. "Not only are you brave, you are also goodhearted, Sir Tormund."

She then reached to her collar and carefully pulled a necklace from around her neck. Tormund had never seen its kind before. Rather than a metal chain, the pendant was a black woolen string where a green ring hung with silver slithering round it.

"I should give you something for all your troubles," she said.

"You don't have to do that. Really, it's-" Tormund cut short when she took his gloved hand and immediately placed the jewelry in it. "What is it?"

"It's a pendant made from the finest Jade. Jade is a priceless mineral where I come from."

"Oh, like gems. So...why are you giving me this?"

"My father always says this Jade Pendant only works on those with strong hearts. He gave this to me when I was young but I've never needed it before."

"What? I can't accept this. Won't your pops be angry?"

"It's all right. My father wouldn't mind me giving to someone courageous. And I think it will work if you had it," Etsuko uttered, ending with a giggle.

Etsuko's ruby eyes strayed away from the uncertain Lupe. She jumped in her boots when she soon realized that a familiar character soon came from afar. Suzu the Red Kougra looked warily about until she spotted the Princess near the Arena. Suzu's jaw slowly dropped open, letting out a loud, "Ah-HA!".

"Really, you shouldn't. The last time I accepted a gift like this, I had to save the world with it."

"I have to go."

"Huh? Hey, wait a minute," Tormund cried out but Etsuko already turned tail down the road.

"STOP!"

A powerful shove of the shoulder knocked Tormund off his feet as something red with deep blue stripes dashed past him and chased after Etsuko.

"P-yuk! Pfft!" The Yellow Lupe spat out the foul dirt and pushed himself up, watching the Kougra Warrior and Etsuko disappear around the corner.

Why was one of the Princess's bodyguards hounding after Etsuko, he wondered. Did that Grarrl say something to the Kougra earlier? He could not possibly be answered if he stood around, doing nothing. After all, he had to return the Jade Pendant. The Yellow Lupe went in a quick sprint and followed after them.

He managed to catch up with the Red Kougra. She had stopped not far away and was looking high and low frenetically. Etsuko was gone, missing from the chase.

"Great! Now where did she go?" Suzu hollered.

Tormund was glad but wondered where the cloaked Xweetok went. She couldn't have gone onwards since Meridell's only road was a circle surrounding the moat. However, there was a pathway leading out of Meridell near a shop called Shoppe of Curious Wonder, which Suzu didn't notice and was more attached to the main road.

"Oh no," he uttered worriedly. He had read the road sign. "Drackonack Ridge..."

Tormund dashed down the small pathway and hoped that Etsuko was okay. Suzu's large ears heard the Knight's speedy footsteps and looked over her shoulder to see the Knight disappear.

Drackonack Ridge was a dangerous place to venture for newcomers. Even the mines were closed because of the great menace. Tormund knew that because when he went on foot to Cogham Village as a Squire, he made a wrong turn and came face to face with a pack of Drackonacks - hence the name, "Drackonack Ridge." Luckily, he survived their rows of razor sharp teeth and ferocious temper by the simplest method of all: running as fast as he could.

But now he was a Knight. He easily took down the ominous small beasts but only to scare them away since they were a protected species. It wasn't long before he heard a scream.

"Ahhh!"

He hurried until his feet skidded to a halt in the lush lowlands between high rocks. Snaps echoed throughout the valley.

Tormund's grip tightened on the shield. A small but malicious pack encircled a low-level cliff where the fair Red Xweetok crouched upon, whimpering. She tried to go further from the biting jaws but space was limited on the cliff. She was trapped with no way through or up. Etsuko pulled her tail away from being eaten by the Drackonacks.

"Hold on, Etsuko!" Tormund yelled.

His shout distracted the brutal Drackonacks from the scared Xweetok. Their eyes fixed deadly at the Knight. Curling into spiked spheres, the Drackonacks charged after Tormund.

Sweat tinkled down the Yellow Lupe's brow as he maintained his shield against launching Drackonacks. He flung one away and stood his ground, oblivious that another was revolving to his open back.

_SMACK! _

Tormund nearly jumped when the Drackonack flew past him with loud whines. It crashed onto the ground, the head stuck underneath. It hysterically pulled out its head and cowered away. The Yellow Lupe looked back to see whom fought the little beast.

Suzu, the Kougra Bodyguard has joined the fight, seizing her duo-bells from the back of her sash. She had kicked the Drackonack as if he was nothing but a soccer ball to her.

"Take that, you measly bigmouth!" she yelled and tossed a bell at a ramming Drackonack with incredible strength.

The small pack backed off. Even with the numbers of six to two, the Knight and the Kougra Warrior were hauling whatever they got at the wild beasts. Quickly, they stumbled away and retreated deep within the Ridge. Roars boomed across the landscape, which was soon answered by one great bellow.

A pebble quivered near Tormund's right boot. The earth rumbled.

"O-Oi! What's going on?!" Suzu yelled, feeling the trembles developed into an oncoming earthquake.

However, earthquakes never occur in Meridell. It was something massive and purple stampeding towards them. The warriors dropped their guards and jaws, overwhelmed by the pure monstrosity before as it scampered into the region and let out a roar that thundered across the Ridge.

"What the heck is **_THAT_**?!?" the Red Kougra shrieked.

"Giant Drackonack! Giant Drackonack!!!!" screamed Tormund.

The Giant Drackonack waggled towards them, shaking the earth with each trunk-like foot as the two fighters stepped back nervously. The Kougra Warrior began to feel her arms go numb, incapable of throwing a fight at the creature she has never seen before but the Yellow Lupe gathered back his guts and broached up his shield and sword.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGR!" it thundered.

Tormund gulped, trembling in his armor, but grounded his teeth and pleaded he would live after this fight.

Movement arrested the giant's large crimson-red orbs and locked on Etsuko, who had scurried from her safety. She gasped when she met those wretched eyes. Fear gripped her throat and legs, unable to scream, unable to move. The Giant Drackonack's stumpy legs galloped in full throttle.

"Etsuko!" Tormund shouted.

Nobody heard the clapping noises of slippers speedily hitting across the landscape but at the corner of his eye, Tormund saw only the red feathers fly by. Grass blades tore away as the swift runner stood between the Giant Drackonack and the terrified Xweetok. Like a flash of lighting, a hand grasped the handle of the sword from its scabbard and waved it.

"GAAAHHRRRR!" the Giant Drackonack bawled and staggered back in sheer agony. One of its large incisors, sliced clean near the root, tottered to the ground.

"Dogan!" Suzu hollered, greatly eased that the Samurai has arrived.

"Your Highness, please step aside," Dogan advised quietly.

Etsuko, regardless she wished the Red Eyrie hadn't addressed her, terribly nodded her head and hurried off her feet. The Giant Drackonack shook its huge head and set out another roar at the Samurai. However, Dogan did not shy away, the meaningful valor that escaped from his good eye showed it. He brought up his sword, ready to smite the vicious colossus.

"Wait! It's an endangered species!" Tormund uttered.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Get **_EATEN_** by it?!" Suzu snapped. "We're the ones endangered here, if you haven't noticed!"

Dogan closed his eyes and motioned his sword back into its scabbard. Tormund and Suzu were astounded to witness the swordsman willingly unarmed himself. The Giant Drackonack roared monstrously and charged as Dogan untied the scabbard from his side.

Wings instantly unfolded and the Red Eyrie leapt in the air just when the Giant Drackonack neared him. Dogan raised his sword with both hands and plummeted, offering a powerful blow to the Giant Drackonack's skull. An excruciating cry reigned across the landscape. Dogan returned to his previous position before the beast, readied to seize out his sword.

The Giant Drackonack snarled irritably but backed away and recoiled towards the mountains. The quakes soon eased down, replaced by the calm wind and the birds' sweet songs.

"Miserable pests," Suzu growled, withdrawing her bells. "Why the heck are they running round near a Kingdom? They should get rid of them in the first place!"

Nobody listened to her. Tormund was deeply relieved he didn't have to deal with a Giant Draconack while Dogan was too occupied tying back the string of his scabbard to his side. The Samurai then approached to the youngsters, his slippers slapping the ground.

"Your Highness," Dogan called out.

The frail Xweetok had hid behind the Knight, hoping her bodyguards would leave her be. She peeked behind Tormund's armored shoulder and stepped out timidly with ears crumpled down.

"You have been quite an adventurer today. It would be a disaster if the Advisor or King Skarl found out of your absence. I would have a peaceful afternoon nap if I hadn't seen you jump over the castle walls," Dogan said serenely, bringing his arms to a cross.

"Princess, what were you thinking? You could get hurt. Or killed even!" Suzu exclaimed.

"Princess? I think you got the wrong person here. She's not a..." Tormund's mouth gapped open. Slowly he gazed at Etsuko. "...Princess of the Far East?"

"What are you, dense?" Suzu muttered at the Yellow Lupe, lifting up an eyebrow.

Tormund gasped aloud, as well as jumped in shock. "You're the Princess?! I thought you were a traveler with the same name!"

"You never thought she was royalty?!" Suzu hissed, arching her back.

Etsuko kept quiet for a moment, then spoke with a bow as a show of confession the Eastern citizens would do. "I am sorry, Sir Tormund."

"No, no! It wasn't your fault," Tormund uttered, not wanting for a royalty to bow to a Knight. Apparently he was unfamiliar with Eastern culture. "I should have known in the first place."

"Well then. If there'll be enough excitement for you, I suggest we should hurry to the castle before the King's banquet begins," Dogan implied.

"Uh, wait..." Tormund voiced but the two bodyguards escorted the Princess away, towards the Kingdom of Meridell. He saw Etsuko look back, sadness painting her face. Her taste for freedom had ended too soon before the day was over. Now she would have to stay behind stoned walls, locked by her royal duties.

Tormund watched them disappear out of the valley and sighed deeply. Never had the Knight had a day with a royalty before. He pulled out the Jade Pendant from his pocket and gazed at its magnificence.

He never got a chance to return it.

------

"What a day, what a day," the Kougra Warrior mumbled as she strolled tiredly down the second floor's hallway.

She was glad the Princess was safe in the castle. It took a lot of persuasion in getting her back to her room but it was all worth the aching bones. All was – and thankfully for Suzu – according to plan: the Princess was getting ready and the banquet was on its way, large platters of food rushing out of the castle's kitchen.

"If I had known I'd be running a lot on this job, I should have asked a better paycheck."

Suzu advanced to the Princess's chamber and opened the wooden door, expecting to see the Princess Etsuko dressed and ready. However, only two servants were there, keeping away the common clothes Etsuko had worn earlier.

"So is Princess Etsuko ready for the banquet or not?" Suzu asked, her hands on hips.

The servants gave each other a look. One of them spoke. "She's not in this room at present."

The Red Kougra's ears flopped down as a mixture of shock and fear gripped her face.

"Not again!" Suzu shouted, surprising the servants. "I can't believe she's gone again! The King's gonna have my head if she's not at the banquet tonight!"

A presence instantaneously loomed over her. She could feel it. Her fur bristled on ends. Her eyes went wide with dread. She dared not want to look back but slowly she did, encountering the angry face of Advisor Gakusha. He had overheard her.

"FIND HER OR I'LL BE THE FIRST TO DO SO!" screamed the White Kyrii.

"Y-Yes Sir!" Suzu shrieked and darted down the hallway as fast as her feet could take her, praying hard the Princess hadn't left the castle.

On the other hand, Princess Etsuko was too tired to try another wild escape over the lofty walls. Instead she had wandered into the grand garden of the castle's courtyard, dressed in her good kimono but without her tiara and veil. She wanted to flee from her responsibility as a Princess and a diplomat again before she would dine with the King and other royalties and nobles.

Etsuko sighed and gazed up to the orange and deep blue sky, unaware a Red Techo Knight was coming towards her.

"Ah! Princess Etsuko," the Red Techo greeted with a loyal bow, catching the Princess's attention. "It's lovely to see you here. I'm Sir Lawrence. I was wondering if we could–Whoa!"

"Move aside, you ignoramus!" a Yellow Scorchio Knight growled, nearly surprising Etsuko. She did not see him rush in before he shoved away Sir Lawrence. He hurriedly changed to a dignified smile. "My Lady, it is a pleasure to meet you here on this finest hour. My name is Sir Cadmere. If you do not mind, I would like to present a poem I have written–Hey!"

"She doesn't need your repulsive ballad, you blockhead!" Sir Lawrence hissed after returning a push to the Yellow Scorchio.

"Neither does she need your meaningless wisecracks!" Sir Cadmere howled back.

Etsuko was puzzled of the completing Knights, naïve that they were quarreling over an Eastern Princess for her attention to only one. They shortly challenged each other with fuming glares and insults. Nonetheless, the sounds of harsh fighting practice confined the Princess's interest away from the showdown.

"Your Highness?" The two Knights quickly realized her leave from the garden and caught sight of her walking to the training grounds, where Tormund was busily practicing the crisp waves of his sword on a dummy.

Quietly, Etsuko leaned against the wooden fence, observing the good Knight combat keenly without even noticing she was there.

"Hello, Sir Tormund."

"Princess Etsuko!" Tormund leapt with utter shock. "You scared me."

"Please don't call me Princess. I hate that," she pleaded.

"Yes, Prin-" he stopped when the Xweetok stared at him dejectedly. He grinned. "Yes, Etsuko."

Her cheerfulness returned. At last someone has broken the rules of properly addressing her as who she was. That made her happy.

"There's another thing you haven't mentioned besides being the Arena Champion," said Etsuko, taking a seat upon the fence. "You also dealt with an enemy called the Darkest Faerie, am I right?"

"How'd you-?"

"Word travels fast to many places, even the East realm. You must have seen so many things."

"Well, a lot of good things and bad things have happened the past few months," said the Knight with a short chuckle. "But it was great while it lasted."

"How lucky..."

Tormund's brow tilted with confusion. He looked up and saw her gaze endlessly to the skies as if longing for something she couldn't grasp.

"I am never allowed outside the palace and if I do, I have to be attended with guards. Even now during this diplomacy, my bodyguards have to come along. I can never do the things I want on my own because everyone's afraid I would be in danger. It makes me feel...overprotected," Etsuko exclaimed softly. "I don't like to be caged up. I want to see more than just books or within castle walls. I want to explore. I want to experience everything this world can give me."

Silence hung steadily as the Princess continued to smile to the fading clouds.

"Sounds childish, doesn't it? Almost like a dream." She laughed but her ruby orbs frowned. "And dreams can never come true."

"...You know, before I became a Knight, I lived in a farm, helping my parents out with the chores and I'd always dreamt of being a Knight. Then one day, I went to Meridell and suddenly, I got a chance of a lifetime. Just because I was delivering a package for my dad," Tormund told her. "Dreams are meant to come true, even if they seem impossible. If I can become a Knight, maybe you can get to travel around the West realm."

The Princess of the Far East stared at him blankly.

"There are a lot great places here. There's Cogham Village and Bogshot and Market Town-." He was cut short when Etsuko broke into a fit of tender giggles.

"You are indeed goodhearted, Sir Tormund," she giggled, her smile revisiting. "Maybe you're right. Maybe one day, I will get to see the world."

Etsuko dropped off the fence and brushed away any splinters caught in her dress.

"I'd best go before someone discovers I'm missing again."

"Wait," Tormund uttered. Taking her hand, he set the Jade Pendant on her palm. "I think this belongs to you. I can't have it."

"But this was my gratitude for helping me today."

"You don't need to. A true Knight always helps those in great need with no charge," Tormund uttered, stretching his Lupine smirk.

"Thank you, Sir Tormund." Etsuko nodded with a charitable smile.

"Please, call me Tor."

Etsuko then departed from the training grounds. As Tormund watched the fair Red Xweetok leave, two arms – one red and one yellow – unexpectedly swathed round his neck.

"Sir Cadmere, shall we put aside our differences and do duel with him?" Sir Lawrence questioned.

"I couldn't agree more, Sir Lawrence," Sir Cadmere responded and the two Knights shook hands for the first time.

"W-What's going on? What'd I do?" Tormund cried out, struggling to break free as they dragged him towards the wooden floor on tall beams where combats regularly arose.

"Silence, you fiend!" Sir Cadmere snapped. "I won't allow you to be close to Princess Etsuko, whether you have saved Meridell or not!"

"Sir Tormund! I challenge you to a swordfight to sudden death!" Sir Lawrence shouted.

"Aren't you two drunk or something?" Tormund asked awkwardly but the Red Techo and the Yellow Scorchio ignored completely and drew out their swords.

The Princess kept walking, having decided to take the second door just near the stables in order to take her time a little longer. She stopped and looked about. A sound chimed in her ears, coming from a great fountain centered in the courtyard. A Water Mote drifted along the water surface. The sound was strange, nothing like any sound or noise she has ever heard. And yet, it sounded like crying.

"There you are!"

The yell snapped her away from the fountain, turning to Suzu her bodyguard sprinting out from the castle. Etsuko wheeled back but the sound and the Water Mote were already gone. Suzu, very much exhausted, cuffed her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"Thank goodness you're still in the castle!" she huffed. "Phew! Seriously, why do you keep doing this to me?"

Suzu, getting no reply, looked up and noticed the growing anxiety in Etsuko's face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... Yes, I'm alright." Etsuko replied and walked on to the castle's door. "We'd better hurry. The banquet will begin soon."

The Red Kougra raised a thick eyebrow, baffled of the Princess's sudden daze but even so, Suzu took her word for granted and followed after her.

------

"Has our assassin left the East realm?" Lord Sho asked, stirring the green tea in his porcelain cup.

"Yes," Naomi replied. "But we had a bit of a problem before his departure."

"What is it?"

"A Ninja had listened in on our conversation. However, my Golems quickly eliminated him."

"A Ninja, you say? Hm, I didn't think those old preachers would already send one. But they could not have known something is up. Not even the other Lords could send word to them... Unless someone else has sprung a leak to them. Perhaps great magic might also be at play."

"Do you propose a Faerie is at work?" Naomi asked, mildly amused.

"Perhaps. But for now, we should leave it as it is. The Ninja is dead, correct? He cannot warn anyone from beyond the grave. Tell me, how did he die?"

"He was shot down before he reached the coastline. My guards couldn't find the body so I presume he fell into the ocean. By now, he should be eaten by the Jetsams."

"Good. That's assuring. Now then, continue monitoring our assassin, in case he is bound to make a simple mistake. I do not want to end up like that egotistical Darkest Faerie."

"Yes, my lord." Naomi bowed faithfully and left. Just as the sliding doors closed behind her, a visitor soared onto Lord Sho's balcony.

"Ah, my pet. Welcome back," Lord Sho greeted the large Black Pteri. Its wings stretched wide as it squawked deafeningly.

"Don't worry. You will see _them_ soon enough," he exclaimed, stroking the black feathers. "And then, the Princess will be the first to greet them."

Lord Sho flashed a malevolent grin. The Black Pteri shrieked as its scarlet eyes wondered to the black tower far away on the horizon.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it sounds stupid for Tor to have a necklace then give it back but the Jade Pendant is very vital for this story! You'll see. None of the four heroes are gonna wear it, if you're thinking it's gonna be like the necklaces in Darkest Faerie. It's something more that will happen in Ch.7. Anyhow, this is as far as I got on this ch. Please read and review it. It's so depressing that no one reviewed the last ch. But I liked to thank so far the previous reviewers and my newest supportive friend, Dragoon182.

**Next Chapter: **Word spreads that the Emperor wants war against the West realm. Believing this is a threat, King Skarl orders the arrest of the Emperor's daughter but even before that can happen, strange creatures suddenly attack the castle. Who will get the Princess first? The Gelert Assassin, Meridell's Knights or can Tormund aid Suzu to protect Etsuko in time?

**P.S.** Yes, the story's getting darker and darker. But have no fear, for there are the heroes.


	6. Chapter Five: Escape from Meridell

**Escape from Meridell**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets! Not a single one! **

Morning arrived the next day. A flock of Crokabeks cawed outside of Meridell. If they had perched a branch close to the windows, their screeches would drive the villagers nutty.

A sudden explosion of black smoke frightened the birds from their treetops. They scattered to the blue sky, their black feathers raining down. The Gelert Assassin brushed away a black puff and gazed at the castle beyond the rows of trees and houses. He threw a baleful grin.

"It's been a while since I was in Meridell. Ah, those were the good days, watching the kingdom perish and crumble. If only it lasted a little longer."

"_Enough of your bickering_," a voice uttered.

He looked about to find the source of the voice. The Gelert Assassin then spotted a Chumablah in the canopy, holding a small crystal ball in its claw. A hazy image of Naomi reflected within the crystal ball.

"_Now isn't the time for measly recollections._"

"Must you check on me now and then?"

"_To guarantee that all is going to plan for my Lord, yes. He does not need to see mistakes. That is why I have sent a few acquaintances to assist you. After all, I doubt you can manage to sneak inside with guards everywhere_."

The grounds trembled softly and columns of earth unexpectedly rose. Barks of tree swirled outwards like growing creepers. Great magic was at play, crafting the soil and the bark to form full-scale animated warriors of Yurbles and Bori. Swords took shape in their hands.

"My, aren't you full of surprises. But I don't need your Golems. They break too easy."

"_Lord Sho wishes for a commotion to happen in the West realm. This will distract anyone there from knowing anything_."

"Now wouldn't that make a small _disagreement_ between the East and the West?" he asked.

"_Of course. Lord Sho wants that as well_," Naomi uttered emotionlessly.

"I'm starting to like this plan of his. Sounds much better than that Faerie's."

"_Now get on with your work, assassin or you will face far greater consequences than she did_."

With that, Naomi's face vanished and the Chumablah took flight towards the sky. The Gelert Assassin, unafraid by the Shadow Cybunny's threatening words, turned back to the castle.

"Ah, yes. How could I forget? This is where that Lupe stays," the Gelert Assassin muttered, drawing his finger across the sharp blade. "I'm going to enjoy ending his life once and for all."

------

"My lord, we have terrible news," said one of two Draik guardsmen as they guided in a Kacheek peasant to the throne room of the castle.

"What is it this time?" King Skarl grumbled, having enough of bad news since the beginning and end of the Darkest Faerie's wrath. "As if we didn't have enough problems."

"This peasant claims to have witness his friends get attack by Eastern warriors."

"What?" King Skarl bellowed. "Bah! How imprudent. No one from the Far East would hold a weapon to the West realm after our diplomacy. Take this fool to the dungeon."

"Wait! It's true, sire!" the Kacheek peasant whined, shaking in his boots. "I managed to escape with my life. Here, this is proof that they attacked us!"

King Skarl jerked his head, astonished to see what was before him. "Why, that cannot be! A war-sword from the Imperial Army?"

The Draik guardsman took hold of the curve-edged weapon from the Kacheek's hands and closely examined it. He turned to the King and said, "It does not seem to be a fake, my lord. It really is a weapon from the Far East. And our scouts have sighted these warriors to be coming towards the castle from the South."

"I don't understand. Why would the Emperor of the Far East send his army here after the diplomacy is finished? This doesn't make sense."

"My lord, what should we do?" the Draik guardsman asked.

The King took a moment, still disbelieving what the peasant said but the evidence was there and he knew he could not turn away from his people if there would soon be conflict.

"If this is true, then the diplomacy is off! I won't allow anyone to attack this kingdom, even if it's against another one!"

"What about Princess Etsuko? She is still in the castle."

King Skarl sighed. He had enjoyed the company of the Princess during last night's banquet. "Well, since she is the Emperor's daughter, we shall keep her here. If the Princess is in our custody, the Emperor will surely have to stop this nonsense. Send some Knights to capture her and her associates. The rest go out and stop those barbarians from invading Meridell! ...Well, what are you waiting for?! Get going!"

"Yes, sire!" said the Draik guardsman.

Outside the throne room, Tormund the Yellow Lupe was going for another round at the training grounds. But as he walked, a Blue Lupe in shiny armor approached from the throne room, already with word given by the guardsman to spread the commands to those he saw fitting for.

"Sir Tormund, you are needed to find the Princess of the Far East," ordered the Blue Lupe.

"Really? What for?" Tormund asked.

"For the arrest of Princess Etsuko and her escorts," he answered.

"What?!" Tormund jumped in disbelief. "Why do we need to arrest her?"

"The Emperor wants war. He has sent the Imperial Army here. They have already attacked a handful of travelers outside of Meridell and are now heading this way."

"The Army? They're here?" Tormund uttered.

"This is why we need to seize the Princess. The Emperor will want to order his army to stop if the Princess was in our custody."

"But isn't that a little harsh? Maybe we can ask the Princess to stop them."

"Are you questioning the King?" the Blue Lupe demanded.

"...No. I-"

"Then gather some Knights and find her!" With that, the Blue Lupe took off.

The young Knight couldn't believe that King Skarl would want the arrest of Etsuko and her companions. He couldn't even believe the Emperor wanted a war with the West realm. However, he was a Knight and as a Knight, he had to follow his orders. Thus Tormund scuttled off, looking for Grayson and other Knights in the castle.

Tormund wasn't the only one to be thunderstruck. On the second floor, Advisor Gakusha had watched and heard the conversation happening in the throne room. Upon hearing this, he hurried to the long staircase leading to the royal chambers as quickly as he could. If he had stayed a little longer, perhaps he would have noticed a strange change as the guardsmen led the peasant to the main doors. His yellow fur faded to a muddy brown color. Each step the Kacheek peasant took, a piece of him broke off like dirt. Finally, the guardsmen heard the sound of earth crumpling and wheeled back, finding no peasant behind them.

"Where did he go?" Both guardsmen looked about.

They did not notice the pile of dirt on the floor.

------

"Would you **_PLEASE_** stop doing this roughhousing?!" begged Suzu.

Etsuko had tried to do another attempt of slipping out of the castle as she was bored of staying put before she would be escorted to visit Brightvale. However, this time, the Kougra Warrior was one step ahead and caught her red-handed.

"Don't you think you had enough? You almost got yourself killed by those monsters."

Etsuko, dressed in her common clothes and cloak, eyed the outside world beyond the window.

"Princess, are you even listening to me?" Suzu snapped restlessly.

"Did you say something, Suzu?" Etsuko asked, turning away from the window. Apparently, she hadn't heard a word the bodyguard said. Suzu looked at her dumbfounded.

"Princess, this is really important that you don't go running off again. If you aren't in the castle, the King will be angry and that'd going to end up crumpling our bridge of communication between the kingdoms. Do you understand, Princess?"

The atmosphere hung silent for a moment.

"...Great, now I sound like that old geezer," Suzu mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The door suddenly flung open, Advisor Gakusha rushing in with a worried look. "Your Highness! I have terrible news!"

"Ack! I didn't say anything!" Suzu yapped, fearful that the white Kyrii had overheard what she just said. Alas, he didn't have the time to catch her words. Worry coated thick on his face.

"What is it, Gakusha?" Etsuko asked. At once, Advisor Gakusha told them the news. It didn't take long for her to be astounded. "What? My father wants war?"

"So it seems, your Highness. What's worse, the King believes with you in their custody, the Emperor would stop this forthcoming conflict."

"That can't be true. Father would never resort to violence. The King should know that."

"Yes, but after talking with the peasant, he has no choice but to be prepared to defend his kingdom. After all, that is what rulers must do. Their own kingdoms come first before others."

"That twerp's got to be lying. The Imperial Army can't be here. They're too busy defending the Hokutou Province from sea raiders," Suzu exclaimed.

_Thud, thud, thud! _A strong fist behind the chamber door knocked furiously.

"Open the door!" a voice ordered.

"Great! Now they're after us! Guess we'll have to find an alternative way out," said Suzu.

"How about the window?" Etsuko suggested, seeing the situation was getting out of hand.

"In case you haven't noticed," Suzu began softly. "That leads to the Knights outside!"

Knowing now there was no way out, the White Kyrii trotted to the cabinet and tapped his finger on the stone wall many times without hesitation. He felt a loose brick move and pushed it in. Instantly, a section of the stone wall shifted, revealing a long dark stairway downwards.

"How'd you-?"

"You should thank me later for taking my time on Meridell's collection of books. This should lead you to the first floor. Now, quickly! Before they get in," Advisor Gakusha exclaimed, pushing both Etsuko and Suzu into the secret passage.

"What about you?" the Red Kougra quickly asked.

"GO!" Advisor Gakusha ordered, shutting the stone door behind them.

He turned back as the door slammed open and the Knights charged in. Through a crack in the wall, Etsuko watched her mentor get taken away, his arms gripped by two Knights while the rest searched for the Princess but could find not her.

"C'mon," said Suzu and the two started running down the stairs. "Whoa!"

She halted. Broken stones fallen from a wall began flowing in the air in front of them. They bind together, generating arms, legs and head. One brick changed into a board sword, the granite warrior's weapon of choice. However instinct kicked in for the Red Kougra and she swung one bell at the Stone Golem, which easily fractured into pieces after a couple of hits.

"What the heck was that?!" she spat.

"Suzu, that was East Magic," Etsuko indicated, recognizing the phenomenon of elements reanimating. "Someone from the East realm is using sorcery to create Golems."

"East Magic? Great, this just makes it more bothersome," Suzu uttered. "Princess, stay close case more of those goons come out from the floor."

"What about Dogan?" Etsuko asked, concerned of the Samurai.

"Don't worry 'bout him. He'll be fine," Suzu replied, rushing down the long cold stairs.

------

Outside on the courtyard, unaware of the turmoil in the castle, the Samurai had taken a snooze under the shady tent. Snores rumbled aloud throughout the courtyard. When the commands went out to the other Knights to seize the Eastern visitors, some were lucky to find Dogan without having to leave their posts but to face a foreign swordsman made them uneasy. Several Knights shook in their armors as they waited for the Red Eyrie to stir up from his sleep.

"Well, what are you bunch waiting for? Get him!" the Purple Skeith commanded at last, regaining his boldness.

The Knights grasped their swords tight, raised them and charged towards the sleeping Eyrie.

_Klank! Wiff! Shnng-cak!_

It happened all too quick for the naked eye to see. The swaying blade was invisible to the Knights as Dogan's hand spontaneously grabbed for his sword, swayed it and put it back into its scabbard in just seconds.

The Knights stood still for a mere moment. Before they knew it, their armor plates fell apart. The leather straps that once held them together were cut by Dogan's sword. Astonished but the Knights soon found themselves only in boxers with hearts and four leaf clovers. Their shields were the only thing they could think to hide away their shame.

The Eyrie bolted up slowly and let out a yawn. With his good eye at rest, he stood up and the Knights backed away, terrified. So did the Purple Skeith with his sword quivering in his hands.

Dogan's slippers clinked. The Purple Skeith gulped as the Samurai was walking towards him, perhaps to finish the job. Dogan's unreadable face could not help him predict the next move.

Dogan stopped before the Purple Skeith and asked, "Where is the Princess?"

The Purple Skeith responded with wide frightful eyes and a trembling finger pointing to the castle. Dogan then strolled to the castle's door. The Knights who have not had their armory slashed off stepped out of his way and let the Samurai move on. The Purple Skeith remained in his appalling stance before fainting right on the spot.

------

On the first floor of the castle, another part of the long stone wall budged and the stone door opened automatically by the push of a secret button in the secret passageway.

Suzu peered out and looked left and right. "Coast is clear. C'mon."

Etsuko and Suzu darted out from the secret passageway and down the hall.

"Halt!"

Suzu's black shoes screeched across the carpet as she stopped. Suzu immediately clutched her duo-bells ready. A pack of Knights were in the hallway, blocking their path to the main doors. Etsuko's ruby eyes went wide with shock and her ears perked down. Sir Tormund was among them. He too was surprised but repentant to arrest the Princess.

"In the name of King Skarl, I order you to surrender," a Red Scorchio commanded.

"And what if we refuse?" Suzu yelled. The drawing of swords shortly became the reply. "Oh."

"Wait!" Etsuko cried out. "This is a misunderstanding. My father wants peace, not war! That is why he wanted this diplomacy to stand for both realms, for the good of everyone."

"Then what good did this do? Divert us before he sends his army to make the first move? We will not let Meridell fall!" the Red Scorchio shouted.

"My father would never send his army to attack Meridell! You must believe me!"

The Knights held their positions, caring less of her words. However Tormund was different from them. He had listened to her and examined Etsuko's frowned face. There was sheer sadness and truth dwelling in those rubies.

"Princess, they're not going to listen to you," Suzu exclaimed and readied her bells to fight.

"But..."

Clopping sounds echoed through the hall. At last having found the Princess and the bodyguard, Dogan stepped before the Xweetok, facing the Knights.

"Dogan..." Etsuko called, relieved that the Samurai was all right.

"About time you showed up!" Suzu snapped.

"Suzu, take the Princess out of Meridell," said Dogan, his closed eyes fixed on the Knights.

"Right! This way, Princess!" The Red Kougra grabbed Etsuko's hand and they dashed down another hall.

"Stop them!" the Red Scorchio ordered.

The Knights scurried, ready to tackle down the Samurai. However, he stayed calm. Dogan reached for his sword again. He leapt forward and waved the sword swiftly, the moves unseen by the Knights. His opponents fell, defeated and unconscious but not harmed by the blade.

One remained standing since he did not join the others. Tormund mounted up his shield and sword. He had never fought a formidable swordsman quite like the Samurai but this was not going to be the first time he would run away, tail between legs. Instead he waited for the Samurai's next move but Dogan stood still, rocking his sword gently to the side.

"I order you to give yourself up and hand over the Princess!" Tormund commanded, his tone ascending with his courage.

"...And why must I do that?" Dogan asked coolly.

This was a surprise to the Yellow Lupe. The Samurai rather questioned him than to attack or surrender. "Because it's an order from the King."

"I see... And what crime has the Princess done to displease the King?"

His shield lowered. "She-she hasn't done anything. But the Emperor has. He wants to fight against Meridell. And as a true Knight of Meridell, I will protect the castle and the West realm."

Tormund nearly gasped. Just as he finished speaking, his eyes spotted the Samurai already darting towards him like an arrow. Instinctually, Tormund flung up his sword and both swords struck in contact. He struggled, holding his sword as much as possible while glaring at the Samurai.

"Tell me, youngster. Has it ever occurred to you that something is not correct?" Dogan asked.

"What?"

"The Emperor suddenly wants war just after the diplomacy is done, although the Imperial Army has never been to war for five hundred years. Does that not seem odd to you?"

"So what if it does?" Tormund growled through gritted teeth.

"Then answer me this. Why would the Emperor send his only daughter here?"

Tormund's eyes shot wide. That question stunned him.

"If he had requested war, he would not endanger Princess Etsuko to come here in the first place," Dogan continued. "And knowing the Emperor, this was not how he had planned."

"What do you mean?"

"You wish to know?" Dogan asked and quickly explained. "This diplomacy was supposed to take place two weeks later. The Princess was sent here for her own protection."

"Her own protection? From what?"

Before the Samurai could answer that, he jerked his head up. His good eye had noticed a blast of black smoke steaming from the floor. A silver edge climbed, aiming at Tormund. Dogan flitted past the Knight with one hand pushing Tormund away. The Yellow Lupe tumbled afar but looked back. He let out a gasp, seeing a knife stabbed into the Samurai's left shoulder. Dogan staggered back, his wounded arm limping.

"Hmph. That was rather unexpected," said the Gelert Assassin with a grin. "But let me assure you, the next one will be yours."

"You!" Tormund shouted and began hurtling towards the assassin.

Dogan's right hand fastened on the hilt. He ignored the agony in his shoulder and with a great twirl of the steel, the Red Eyrie wedged at the nearest pillar. The blade sliced through the thick concrete clean and the pillar plunged downwards. Tormund stopped just inches from the falling pillar that now blocked his path to the two swordsmen.

"Stay back," Dogan demanded. "Life is too short to be wasting your energy on this."

"What about you?" Tormund hollered. Not only did the Samurai save his life, Dogan was also in great danger.

"Don't fret. After all, I have dealt with greater foes before. For now, someone else needs your help..."

Dogan looked back with his good eye opened, giving a meaningful and righteous gaze.

"Which will you follow now, your duty or your heart?"

For a short moment, Tormund stayed as the question rumbled in his head. This was not the first time he was asked of what his conscious told him to do. Not long ago, he was asked a similar question by an old Knight and he answered by following his heart.

Tormund nodded his head to the Samurai and took off down the hall. His heart told him to.

"How noble and yet dim-witted of you, saving a life before yours. It'll be a pleasure to have killed a Samurai for the first time," the Gelert Assassin muttered, flashing his toothy smirk.

"Is that all you have to offer, an empty threat?" Dogan asked serenely. "You are here to take away the Princess. You have to go through me first."

Through his good eye he glared, changing from aristocracy to coldness and bloodlust. Dogan pulled out the knife out from his shoulder and threw it aside. He then raised the long thin sword into position, despite unable to use his left arm anymore.

"Oh, confident, aren't you? Guess I found a worthy opponent. Too bad you're going to die."

"After you."

In split seconds, both swordsmen stormed with great agility and their swords met.

------

"Great. Just great!" Suzu snapped. "How did we end up in the dungeon?!"

The Red Kougra gazed at the cold damp jails. She wouldn't admit she had taken a wrong turn into a room which led to a door that led to a stairway down to the dungeon. Most of the halls were already full of Knights and there was no other way except to the unoccupied room.

"Okay. Just calm down. There's got to be some way out. Maybe another secret entrance."

"Suzu, you'd better find one soon," Etsuko told her worriedly. "The Knights might come here."

"I know, I know." The Kougra's ears rose as she spotted a large hatch opened to her left.

A wooden switch on the wall had been pulled, which opened the hatch. Etsuko and Suzu peered down a well, seeing a metal ladder disappearing into the darkness. The sound of droplets tinkling echoed below.

"Now where do you suppose this leads to?" Suzu asked.

"I think this goes to the sewage system," Etsuko answered. "We can escape through there."

"Go down there? That's muck we have to walk through! And don't you think it's suspicious that this thing is open? No way," Suzu uttered, turning away. "Maybe I can ram down those Knights upstairs and we can get to the front door. Yeah, not a bad idea... Princess?"

The Princess didn't listen. Immediately, she climbed into the hatch and slid down the ladder.

"Princess!" Suzu yelled, rushing over to the hatch.

"Huh?" Hearing the name boom down the well, Crawford the Squire looked up. He had been doing clog duty since early morning and was glad he would be out of the stinky sewage.

A pair of boots was all he saw as the Princess climbed too fast down the wet ladder. Her foothold had slipped and she fell. Before the young Squire could even avoid, Etsuko landed safely on top of him, her grasp breaking away from the ladders. Hastily, she got up and ran down the drenched tunnel where the tarnished water was up to knees length.

"Sorry!" she cried to the unconscious Squire and turned a corner. She stopped to await Suzu, who soon came round the turn. Suddenly Suzu's eyes widened with astonishment. Etsuko wondered why.

"Princess! Duck!"

She did as she was told. Suzu raised a bell and fired it. Etsuko looked back as the bell punched through a foe. It was another Golem but this time made of water. The Golem descended in defeat, turning back into inanimate water. Suzu retrieved her bell back with a tuck of the cloth.

"Great, more of them. C'mon!" she said, taking the lead. Etsuko followed behind.

The stride through the complicated tunnels was a little longer than the Kougra Warrior expected. Many times they came to a dead end and many times she would face more Golems and a lot of Slorgs. Further down, more Water Golems arose. Swords and spears materialized in their hands. Swiftly, Suzu tossed around her duo-bells and took down her enemies.

However she failed to notice the last Golem behind her, holding a spear to her open back.

_Shng!_ Suzu felt sprays of water fly onto her fur and turned back. Behind her, the Water Golem was cut at the waist. The two parts plummeted and burst out before they hit the sewage, returning back to its natural watery form.

"What was that?" Tormund uttered, never seeing a creature quite like what he'd faced.

Stunned to see the Knight having pursued down after them, Suzu stood in front of the Princess and readied her duo-bells.

"Take one step and I'll pulverize you!" she threatened.

"Wait! I'm not here to take the Princess away!" Tormund quickly explained.

"Oh, really? You got to lie better than that! Now back off!"

"Suzu, stop!" ordered Etsuko. She wheeled to the Yellow Lupe with tension in her eyes. "Tor, I don't know why this is all happening. But I know my father would never decide on war. He has made several diplomacies and never has he thought of attacking kingdoms. There has to be some mistake. Please believe me, Tormund. I am also willing to turn myself in."

"Princess! Are you crazy?"

Etsuko ignored Suzu and continued. "If that is the only way to regain back Meridell's trust that the Far East is not out for destruction, then that is what I will do, not only for my father but also for all of the East realm."

"...Etsuko, I believe you," Tormund exclaimed, nodding his head. "I don't think your father has anything to do with whatever's going on. Maybe King Skarl can help."

"Oh no, you don't!" Suzu snapped. "You are not taking her to the King to be beheaded!"

"No, I can talk him! I am a Knight of Meridell. Etsuko, I'll make sure he hears your side of the story."

The Xweetok's worry washed away, replaced by a growing smile but as she took a step, a dagger suddenly flew an inch near her eyes and pierced to the mold-covered wall. Everyone turned and faced the Gelert Assassin.

"Your Highness, I am most grateful to finally meet a fair Princess from the Far East," he greeted sinisterly with a bow of his shoulders.

"Where's the swordsman?" Tormund demanded.

"Oh, you mean that Samurai? Let's just say he had his wings snipped off." The Gelert Assassin lifted a fist. He opened it and let go of a scattering bunch of red feathers. "Permanently."

"...Dogan," Etsuko echoed, her ruby eyes sketching wide as they gazed at the feathers drifting along with the sluggish current.

"No way... It can't be! He can't be beaten by some hooligan!" Suzu hollered.

"Pity he went too quickly. A little longer and he would have won. Too bad."

Tormund glared at the mad assassin, his grasp tight on his sword as Suzu slowly grounded her feline teeth. Anger swelled in her eyes.

"I'll make you pay!" she hissed and launched a bell at the cloaked Gelert.

The Gelert Assassin leapt high, evading the powerful bell. The bell only smashed into a wall, making cracks deep into the concrete bricks. Somersaulting over the two fighters, the assassin landed before the Princess and smirked coldly. Etsuko backed away but met a wall.

"Now then, it's time we leave Meridell, Princess," he said, enjoying the moment to see her ruby orbs fill with fright.

"Don't ignore me!" Suzu snapped, shooting the other bell at him as Tormund began to charge.

Her second attack again missed the Gelert Assassin. However, he grabbed the end of the ribbon and before she knew it, he flung the Kougra Warrior off her feet since her hands still held onto her weapon. Tormund couldn't avoid in time, thus was collided with Suzu and both backslid into the shallow cold water.

"Excuse me for a moment, your Highness, while I take care of some _unfinished_ business," the Gelert Assassin exclaimed and walked forward, taking his sword out.

The fighters got to their feet and readied their weapons. Tormund was the first to attack but the Gelert Assassin secured the blow by sweeping up his sword. He shoved the Knight away high time just as Suzu rammed towards the assassin and tossed rapid throws of her duo-bells at him. Yet the Gelert Assassin stood strong and thrust his sword at Suzu. Luckily, she held up her bells as shields. The sheer force of the blade only drove her back. The fight went on and on but the Gelert Asssassin remained unbeaten.

"Why don't you two stop this foolishness and be off your way?" he grunted.

Suzu wiped the sweat off her brow with her sleeve. She has never met such a strong foe but she knew this fight has to stop soon. Any longer could endanger someone, mainly the Princess. The Red Kougra turned to the Knight. Although he was showing signs of fatigue, he was not ready to give up. She could see his bravery. He still had the energy to wield his sword and brace out his shield.

She shortly grinned. The shield gave her an idea.

"Hey! How good are you with that shield?" she shouted.

"Uh, pretty good. Why?"

The fast pacing alerted his ears. Tormund looked back as the Kougra Warrior started with a sprint and then a pounce.

"Bring it up!" Suzu hollered.

Immediately, Tormund held his shield above his head without question. One foot landed on his shield like it was a strong platform and Suzu sprung off, acrobatically leaping over the assassin. Landing on her two feet, Suzu darted towards him and held her bells up high. The Gelert Assassin prepared but he soon realized the Knight was running too. Tormund had figured out what the Red Kougra had cooked up and raised his sword up.

There was no time to neither dodge nor stop attacks at both front and back. The assassin didn't have enough time to vanish away into a portal of darkness either.

Both fighters assaulted with all their might. Suzu thrashed her duo-bells at the assassin's right while Tormund sliced at his left.

It was a perfect timing to perform a perfect double attack. The Gelert Assassin stumbled back, feeling the pain from his wounded side and broken ribs but that wasn't enough to stop him from finishing his contract.

"Give me the Princess," he growled, stepping forward.

Tormund and Suzu stood before the Princess, set for the next attacks. They both knew he was not going down so easy, even though Tormund had beaten him in the past.

The Yellow Lupe then spotted a rusty old wheel at the corner of his right eye. Being in the sewage before as a Squire doing clog duty, he knew everything about the waterways. A wheel would mean one thing to him: a valve controlling the sewage's water flow.

"Grab on to something!" Tormund yelled and raised his sword.

A strike to the valve and it spun quickly. Somewhere in the sewage system, the main gate opened, allowing a great current to wrathfully rush in. A sound of gushing water rumbled through the tunnel. The Gelert Assassin looked back and his grey eyes glanced at the waves speeding up towards them. The waves dragged him under – he was unable to escape from the mighty current – and washed him down the long tunnel to who knew where.

Tormund gasped for breath as his head broke the violent water surface. He quickly grabbed hold of a grate and anxiously looked for the Kougra Warrior and the Princess.

He found Suzu, just flowing in front of him. One of Suzu's bells had saved her life. It was caught between some pipes and she grasped on to the ribbon. She spat out the disgusting water but quickly shouted, "Princess!". Tormund gazed over his shoulder.

There holding on to a pile of clogged up debris for dear life was Etsuko, fighting against the strong rapids.

"Etsuko! Hang on!" Tormund hollered and held out a hand.

Etsuko reached out for the Knight's hand, inches between them. However, nobody saw a large piece of wood surging along the current that suddenly crashed into the pile of debris, rupturing it apart. Etsuko lost her grip and the current pulled her in, yanking her down the waterlogged channel.

Tormund and Suzu screamed out her name but she was gone under the raging waters.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, hope this got your heart pumping. And yes, cliffhanger! I'm so evil. Oh and no romances in this fanfic, I like to point out. It's mostly like a Knight saving a princess but no romances with any of the characters cuz they're still kids. I don't know if I can the next chapter up very soon cause I got exams coming on but I'll get it up as soon as possible. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this ch. Please review!

**Next Chapter: **In Brightvale, Roberta, now a Sorceress and bored out of her mind, meets a fisherman who brings out more than his fair catch. It turns out to be a Ninja from the Far East and surprisingly he knows information about the Princess's kidnapping. Can Roberta catch up with this Ninja in hopes of departing on another adventure?

**P.S.** Say, do you think I should start posting this story up in the Neopian Times? Or will they not like it? Oxo


	7. Chapter Six: Awaiting the Adventure

**Awaiting the Adventure**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets! Not a single one! **

The lush olive-green treetops rustled loud as the gentle wind blew over the bright green kingdom of Brightvale. Citizens went on with their daily routines - carrying the tasks of working, shopping and conversing - as usual even during the terror of the Darkest Faerie. That time they had been filled with fear, despite the appalling purple clouds did not yet darken their clear blue sky and their beatitude. But the days since the Darkest Faerie's downfall have been tranquil and vibrant for everyone in Brightvale.

Or so it seemed.

"I can't take this anymore!" A scream from one of the royal chambers erupted throughout the castle, nearly frightening the guardsmen off their posts.

Although it had only been a few months, boredom was beginning to drive a Blue Acara out of her mind. The adventure was over then and thus she returned to Brightvale for intense and advanced learning of sorcery, allowed by her uncle, King Hagan. She used to be a diplomat but was now a full-fledged Sorceress. However, she was too quick in learning and had already finished most of the spells and enchantment, leaving her with nothing to do to please herself in the comfort of her home.

Roberta stormed out of her bedroom and marched down the stairs. "I'm not going to stay here any longer! There's got to be something to do outside than to be bored to death in here!"

As she strode to the castle doors, a Yellow Techo named Jonfrit, the Herald of Brightvale Castle, galloped from his station by the grant doors to the furious Blue Acara.

"Milady! You shouldn't go out today. Why, with all the recent news about bandits running amuck, it could be dangerous," he explained.

"Sir Jonfrit, do not stop me," she growled and walked heatedly out of the castle.

Roberta was finally out, breathing in the sweet air of liberty. Although she had heard about carriages lately been pillaged, she knew it would be all right for a stroll outside Brrightvale as the attacks was concentrated near Meridell.

The word Meridell repeated in her mind as she took a stare at the sky. "It's been a while... I wonder what Tor's doing right now."

Truth be told, it was exhilarating for her back then. With Tormund the Knight by her side, they ventured across the lands of the West realm to battle against the dark forces of the Darkest Faerie and finally returned her to her stony prison.

Now, despite hoping to forget the enthusiasm by studying all magic Brightvale could hold, she yearned for another adventure. There were short times she really hoped one would drop right at her boots and at once she would take off. Roberta sighed and then walked on. After all, lighting doesn't strike twice in the same place and that she knew. She ambled down the main street, greeting the people now and then and out the kingdom to a beach not far away.

The very beach she and Tormund first met. It was still as it was before, serene with the waves crashing onto the white sand but there was one small change on the calm seashore. There was someone there, yanking out a small boat from the water. An elderly Brown Scorchio tied the boat to a rock and took noticed of the Blue Acara coming his way.

"Ah, a humble day to meet you, Lady Roberta," greeted the old Brown Scorchio with a wave of his hat.

"Hello, Barter. Have you caught anything today?" Roberta inquired.

Fisher Barter was the only resident of Brightvale to always set sail on his little dingy and tried to net out some fish. A lot of days he would come empty but some were satisfactory. Today he shone a fine grin to her, followed by a chuckle.

"Oh, more than that." Fisher Barter hurled something heavy out from his boat as cracks rattled from his old joints. "I caught me self this."

_Thud!_

Roberta couldn't believe her eyes, surprised right on the spot. On the sand before her was a Green Shoyru, unconscious and barely alive. Seaweed snaked over his uniform but she knew at once what it represented, especially the Sai at his belt.

"A Ninja," she uttered.

"Oh? That's what he's called?" Fisher Barter asked as he pulled out a wooden pipe from his pocket. He scratched a match along his tail and lit his pipe. "Interesting fellow."

"But he's from the Far East. How'd he get here?"

"The Far East, you say? Hmm, perhaps he got caught in the current and landed right near this coastline with some help. Apparently, this fellow was being carried around by a Flotsam. Playful critter it was, took him as a toy, no doubt," Fisher Barter explained, chewing on the end of his pipe. "It's a good thing I found him. A day longer and he'd be taken by the Drenched."

Roberta's attention soon went to an arrow that pierced through one of the Green Shoyru's wings. Kneeing down, she slipped the arrow off the wing and closely examined the arrowhead and its wooden tail.

"This arrow... It's completely made of wood."

"Yeah, and?" said Fisher Barter.

"The tip's not metal. And the design of the arrow looks a lot like it belongs to archers from the Far East. Strange, their arrowheads are supposed to be steel."

"Doesn't make sense why anyone from his land would want to shoot him..."

A moan escaped from the Green Shoyru. Tiredly, his eyes opened as the fisher and the Sorceress gazed down at him, at first with the breath of relief.

"Are you alright?" asked Roberta.

"Yeah... I think so," he mumbled and then sat up. The Ninja looked warily about at his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're in the coast of Brightvale, me lad," Fisher Barter answered. "It's a miracle you survived the rough seas. Luck must be on your side."

"Brightvale..." As if slowly remembering something, his eyes bolted wide open, jumping to his feet. "Where's the castle? Where is it? I must speak to King Hagan!"

"Whoa, slow down. It's over the hill there. You can't miss it. But why..."

The Ninja didn't answer. He took off with a speedy sprint, the sand flying under his steps.

"Hey, wait!" Roberta called but he was already gone.

"Huh. Wonder why he wants to talk to the King," Fisher Barter uttered as he let out a gray breath.

The same question was in Roberta's mind. Why would a foreigner want to consult with her uncle? A sense of interest soon urged her curiosity of where this might lead her. The answer was clear to her, it would be another adventure.

"I have to go," she said and ran off.

"Farewell milady."

Roberta rushed up the steps and along the dirt road towards Brightvale. Afar, she saw the main gate where two Draik guardsmen stood without moving from their posts but the Ninja was not there before the doors.

"Dubric, Marrick. Did you see someone wearing dark green clothing run here?" Roberta asked once arriving to the gate.

The Draik guardsmen looked at each other with puzzled faces.

"No one by that description has come this way, Lady Roberta," Guard Dubric replied.

"Really?" she uttered.

"Milady, we have been at these gates since our youth days. We would have seen someone a mile away," Guard Marrick exclaimed.

"Oh. All right," said Roberta, sounding a little surprised as she hurried through the grand gates of Brightvale.

How peculiar it was that the Ninja was heading to Brightvale and yet nobody has seen his presence. Even the people haven't seen this character in the streets. As hard as Roberta could try to think the logic, she could not figure out how he could go into the castle without being detected.

Then again, Ninjas were quite the mystery.

At last, she reached the castle, which was a surprise to Herald Johfrit when she bolted through the castle doors since she had only been out for barely an hour. However, Roberta didn't cease to stop to answer the question why she returned so shortly and continued to the throne room. There, examining a scroll in his hand whilst stroking his beard was a Green Skieth, dressed in the finest and greenest clothes fitful for the crown upon his head. Noticing his niece enter before catching her breath, he lifted his spectacles and lit up a smile on his face.

"Ah, Roberta, my niece. What brings you here?" King Hagan exclaimed gleefully.

Before Roberta could speak, a Knight gasped in utter alarm and when he pointed with his sword, Roberta, the King and other Knights looked at its direction. Kneeling down in a noble manner was the Ninja.

It was a shock to all who stood in the throne room. When did he enter? How long has he been kneeing there on the carpet? The questions quickly died away as the Knights grabbed their swords, wary that this newcomer was a new danger to the King. However, a shout from the young Ninja stopped them in their tracks.

"I wish to speak to King Hagan of Brightvale! I have something important to tell you!"

The Knights glanced at King Hagan, awaiting a command. If it was King Skarl, the Ninja would already be thrown into the dungeon without having a chance to speak. But the wise King, seeing the sheer youthful and resolute look in the Ninja's eyes, thought twice before allowing his Knights to detain him.

He stepped forward and boldly uttered, "I am King Hagan. Who are you and what business are you here for?"

"My name is irrelevant right now. What's important is that you must to find the Princess of the Far East."

"And why is that?"

"Because she is going to be kidnap by an assassin from this realm."

Surprise lifted up in the room. Roberta had heard a royalty from the East realm was to arrive to Brightvale tomorrow. However, recent events seemed to have delayed the Princess's visit to the castle.

"And you suppose the West has something against the Far East?" inquired King Hagan.

"No, your majesty," Kioshi shook his head. "Although I don't know the motive behind this, I do know it got nothing to do with the West and the East. A Lord's accomplice from the Far East hired the assassin."

"One of the Emperor's aristocrats?" King Hagan uttered, his eyes filled with shock.

"King Hagan, as much as I found out about this, I know that if the Princess is in danger, it could cause a great racket in the Imperial City. That is why I've come to you. I need to find Princess Etsuko and warn her of her abduction!"

"Yes," King Hagan said understandably. "That would be a bad thing. Since she is the only heir to the crown, a civil war could break out in the city. But I'm afraid it's not in my position to help you."

"What?" Kioshi yelled, shocked.

"My messenger has come with news that the Imperial Army has suddenly tried to attack Meridell. What's more, the Princess of the Far East has suddenly disappeared. Nobody knows where she is now. It seems the diplomacy between the East and the West has degraded now that it's clear the Emperor requests war with Meridell and Brightvale."

"That can't be true... The Temple would have already known if that was going to happen," Kioshi stated, given that Ninjas have time to time been scouting the Imperial City undercover. "This got to be more work from them... King Hagan, there is no war. Don't you see? It's their trickery. It has nothing to do with the Emperor or the Far East."

"I am sorry but if that were true, I need to see proof. You must understand that we are a little edgy about this."

"What...? My words are the proof!"

"Sometimes words aren't enough. You are still from the Far East. Even if you are a Ninja from the Temple, you may be a dangerous enemy. If you do not have real evidence that there is no war between the realms or that the Princess is in grave danger, then I have no choice but to arrest you for trespassing in Brightvale Castle."

The Ninja sharply gazed around, watching the Knights closing in with their swords pointing and their shields ready. At first, he was angry that no one in Brightvale would listen to him but perhaps he should have expected that earlier. He came in unexpectedly as a mysterious visitor; hence they would likely see him as a suspect. The Ninja sighed, closing his eyes. He had no other choice.

"Then I'm sorry too," he said. His eyes opened again to show strong purpose. "That I will have to find the Princess on my own."

With a swift of his hand, the Ninja dug into his uniform and rose high a small round object. A Smoke Bomb was at his aid. With a mighty swing, he tossed it to the stoned floor. Gray smoke exploded, shocking the Knights before they even had a chance to capture the cunning Ninja. As the smoky blanket cleared away, the Ninja was gone, vanishing under the concealing blast.

"Where'd he go?!" one Knight shouted.

"Find him! He can't be far!" With that, all the Knights charged out of the throne room in search of the crafty Ninja.

"Uncle." The King wheeled to his niece, noticing the slight concern but not the inquisitiveness in her face. "What if he's telling the truth? Shouldn't we look into this matter?"

"You may be right, my niece...but it will take days before we can send heralds to investigate the situation."

"But what if he speaks the truth? If we do not do something, the Imperial City and its citizens may perish."

"There is no solid evidence that such a catastrophe could happen."

"And there is no solid evidence the Emperor wants to do war with us."

King Hagan smiled for a while, surprised to hear her response. "Yes that is true but we must take precaution for Brightvale. It has only been six months since the reign of the Darkest Faerie and if a conflict between kingdoms begins, then Brightvale must be prepared for war."

Roberta became disappointed but her uncle was right. It has only been a few months and all of Brightvale would be edgy if another terrible turmoil was about to start.

"I know well you believe the words of the Ninja," King Hagan continued. "But promise me you won't go foolishly after this Shoryu."

"...I understand, Uncle."

He should have known a little better about his niece. After all, she couldn't miss out something as big as this. Roberta left the throne room and scanned her surroundings of the interior, wondering where the Ninja had taken off.

"He couldn't have gone far. He must still be in the castle," Roberta said to herself, inclining her head and folding her arms. "But where?"

Surprisingly, she caught a green glimpse slugged on a step of the double stairways leading to the second floor.

"Seaweed..."

The Ninja was covered in it, she remembered. Roberta had read Ninjas leave no trace of their presence but this one certainly did not do a good job at removing his trail. The Sorceress darted up the stairs and down the hallway, until she found the Ninja in one of the chambers belonging to Seradar, the Royal Sorcerer of Brightvale. The Ninja's attention was to a large map upon Seradar's desk, under the flasks of magic potions and chemical elements. The map was the lands of the West realm, its delicate inked illustration in great details but to the Ninja, it looked troubling for him.

The Ninja raised up an eyebrow of doubt. "The West realm is a lot bigger than the Far East...so many grounds to cover. How am I going to find the Princess in a place like this?"

He let out a sigh and then scratched his head.

"By the time I even finish looking, the Princess would be long gone. I don't even know if she's already been kidnapped. Hmm..."

Quietly, Roberta stepped in and readied her hand on her wand in case the Ninja would pull a fast one on her.

"You might as well put that thing away before you take someone's eye out."

Roberta nearly jumped as the Ninja wheeled around, glancing at her. She wondered how on Neopia the Ninja knew. The Ninja continued nonetheless.

"You're much nosier than a Tigermouse. I could hear you loud and clear down the hallway. You don't make much of a good sneak attack, you know?"

"Well, excuse me but you're not an excellent Ninja yourself," Roberta uttered, folding her arms.

"What?" the Ninja snapped.

"You practically left seaweed everywhere. It wouldn't take long for anyone to know where you were going."

That slightly annoyed the Shoyru but he shouldn't care less now. "I don't have time for this."

"Hold it," said Roberta. "I can help you."

The Ninja raised a hairless eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'd listen to you? Your King refused to help. And it is certain no one in the West realm is going to help me."

"Now wait a minute."

She never noticed. It was so fast she failed to see the Ninja sprint past her. She quickly veered round and spotted the Ninja standing at the door.

"Besides, you're much too slow to catch up," said the Ninja.

Roberta could have sworn she saw a grin under his collar before he dashed off again, disappearing with no trace. She scowled.

"Why that...simpleton! So he thinks I can't catch up, hm? We will see about that."

Turning to a pile of books and paper squeezed in between, she slipped. Roberta recalled a spell from a book entitled, "the Big Book of Faerie Spells," written by a Light Faerie named Parvana. Skimming through the pages, she stopped at one, smiled brightly and snatched a piece of blue paper from the desk before dashing out of the room.

Downstairs, the Ninja hid with his back pushed to the marble column. Although one or two Knights stayed in the castle in case of spotting the cunning Shoyru, they failed to spy him masking within the shadows and urns.

A look at the great doors, he examined only the Yellow Techo was sauntering by it. No other guardsmen were around. An easy getaway, all he needed was to be careful and sneak away.

The Ninja felt a presence behind him. He swiftly wheeled, expecting to see a Knight behind but lo, there was nobody there. Believing it was nothing, he turned back.

He jumped, nearly biting his tongue. Staying right in front of him was the Blue Acara, her arms in a cross. He yapped, grounded his teeth and slowly backed away.

"Too slow, am I? Look who's talking," Roberta exclaimed.

Another step back, he took. Before she knew it, he darted towards another column and took a leap, diving to a shadow. Roberta's eyes shot wide as he vanished in an instance, the shadow engulfing him supernaturally.

"Shadow Translocation..." she uttered, recognizing the Eastern magic taking place from a book she read not long ago. "So he knows magic too. Guess I should have expected that."

Losing no time, she hurried on.

------

He huffed heavily; disappointed that he did not locate himself out of the castle but in the castle's grand and enormous library. Most of all, he had used up all his Dark Motes. Luckily, the librarian did not see his appearance in the small garden centered in the library and hurriedly, the Ninja scaled up one of the tall bookshelves and lay still with exhaustion.

"How did she know where I'm hiding?" the Ninja scorned softly. "Magic... She must be using magic. But how-?"

"Found you!"

His heart jumped into his throat. Roberta has spotted him again, now on the highest point of a wooden ladder. In a panic, the Ninja scrambled back. However, he had forgotten about the ledge.

"WHOA!!!" he hollered and a loud thud echoed across the silent library.

"Shhhh!" hushed a Yellow Kau concentrating tensely upon a book of Meridell's history.

Roberta peered over the ledge and glanced down, where the Shoyru lied, groaning in pain. Having heard the scream, a few by-standers and the Scorchic librarian gathered round the fallen Ninja, questioning loudly of what he was.

The Green Shoyru ignored all agony in his body and the possibility he might have fractured a rib or two. He jumped to his feet and hurriedly shoved his way out of the crowd and dashing out the library. No time to waste, Roberta thought and leapt off the bookshelf. As soon as she exited the great library, the Ninja was already darting halfway towards the stairways when a Knight – possibly searching round the first floor – unexpectedly stepped in, spotting the sprinter and drew out his sword.

"Halt! In the name of the-!"

SMACK! He could not finish his speech for a foot swiftly aimed to his mouth, knocking him out cold. The Ninja had bounced and landed a powerful kick immediately at the Knight because he was in his way and he did not wish for more to come responding to his clamor. However, that wasn't the least of his worries presently. Roberta soon chased after him, up the stairs and through a hallway.

Outside gazing at the eternal blue sky, a Purple Gelert dressed in robes and wielding his staff, sauntered along the castle's fort. Seradar, the Royal Sorcerer, had left the comfort of his room and decided to take a quiet walk as it was a good day to have one. Not long ago, the skies were disturbed by looming purple clouds that once took most of the West realm in a tainted state, including Seradar himself. But now, they were clear, filled with the birds' songs of harmony, the brightness of the bathing sunlight and a sense of serenity that has been freed from the purple clouds. All was so clear that he could just taste the peace as he breathed the fresh air.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!"

His long moustache frowned at the sudden disturbance but his eyes soon perked with alarm as he watched a stranger in a foreign uniform being pursued by the King's niece.

"I WILL NOT STOP UNTILL YOU LISTEN!"

The Ninja groaned. How persistent this Acara was. He must think quickly if he was to get rid of her.

Which he did, spotting the end of the stoned walkway.

He took a leap onto the stony edge and another beyond it. Roberta gasped in shock.

His wings opened up and the wind carried him up to the sky. The Ninja looked back, seeing the castle slowly shrinking with the Blue Acara a mere line on the castle's walls. He smiled under the scarf but quickly realized something was wrong.

He wasn't rising. He was descending.

Alarmed, he flipped his wings but the first attempt did not work. Only a few inches up and still he continued to descend slowly. A couple of failed efforts he took before discovering what was wrong.

The hole in his wing was the cause. The air was slipping through it instead of being captured by the skin, ceasing his altitude.

Finally, his wings gave way and he dropped like a rock. His scream was the only noise Roberta heard as she watched him disappeared into the treetops.

"Hmmm, it seems he has fallen near the catacombs."

Roberta looked away "Seradar."

"I doubt he knows much of the West realm. He may find himself lost but he being a graduated agent, he will perhaps have no trouble finding his way," Seradar exclaimed, recognizing the rank of the Ninja's costume. "By the way, what is an Eastern foreigner doing in this realm? And why were you chasing after him, Roberta?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing!" she said and hurried to the stairs.

The catacombs were a dangerous place outside and inside, filled with spirits and living skeletons. She best made haste to the crypt because during the Darkest Faerie's reign, she and Tor had a run for their money while exploring the catacombs once.

The Ninja alone might not have a chance.

------

The Ninja grumbled, disbelieved what he had gotten himself into. He was close to an old spooky limestone-roofed entrance that led into the catacombs, where the mist hugged the olive green ground. What was more, he had fallen into a net of vines and somehow got tangled. A tug of a tendril wrapped round his arm seemed to do no effort of getting out but he had to try to reach for one of his Sai.

"Great, this is supreme..." he muttered and again tried to struggle.

_Crumble!_

A noise alarmed him. Soil was crumpling, breaking away in certain small areas as white bones arose. His eyes widened, watching five finger bones and two arm bones conjoined together before the hand grasped a rusty old sword. Bones were attached themselves together, forming into four complete sets of skeletons. Helmets from a historical past drifted onto their skulls as their hollow eyes targeted the hanging intruder.

The Ninja tried to hurry and reach a little further but the vines made it difficult for his arm to move. He needed his Sai to cut loose.

The Dumb Skeletons approached sluggishly, the undead they were. His eyes darted up, spotting one of them raise its sword.

Casualty was not letting him escape the second time.

_Piff! Piff!_

The sound of firing arms made him shut his eyes but a second later, he opened them again. There before him at his aid was the Blue Acara with her wand aiming up and glittering with Light Motes.

The Dumb Skeleton had fallen, bones rumpling and returning to dust upon the earth. The others charged and swung their swords, sensing she was a threat more than the ensnared Ninja. A sway of her wand and Roberta let out a spell in a spin. Luminous bullets shot at the skeletons, powerfully breaking them like a frail collections of puzzle pieces.

"Are you alright?" She turned and asked the Ninja.

"Why...why did you save me?"

Roberta didn't answer and took aim. "Hang on. I'll get you down."

Changing from her gathering of Light Motes to the abundance of Fire Motes, she blasted fire. The vines burned away into a crisp and the Ninja plummeted, landing on his feet with ease.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question," he said as he brushed off the burnt plants off his uniform. "Why did you save me?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. What else?" she replied. At once, her answer astounded him. "Come on, we'd better get going before more of those skeletons come get us."

She was right. As they rushed away from the catacombs, the Ninja glanced over his shoulder and observed the ground erupted, sprouting out countless of Dumb Skeletons. However, the Acara and the Shoyru dashed out of the dark forest and into daylight, a foe which the undead feared most. Thus the skeletons ceased the pursuit and returned to their graves. Seeing the chase has ended, they stopped and took a moment to regain their strength.

"Thank you," said the Ninja. "For helping me... But that doesn't mean I can trust you."

Roberta raised an eyebrow in frustration. "Excuse me but I just saved your life."

"Which reminds me, how did you keep being one step of me whenever I hid away from you?" moaned the Ninja.

A blue paper was his answer. In the hand Roberta held to him was a paper Hissi, flicking a papery tongue lively.

"Motion Origami," he uttered in recognition. "How in Neopia did you learn that spell?"

"A book written by a Light Faerie who traveled more places," she explained and transformed the origami Hissi into its original flat form. "Now is that enough proof I'm on your side?"

"...Perhaps you did save me. However I will not take along extra baggage when there is a crisis at state."

She shook her head. The Ninja was a bit too self-centered. "Well, you'll be needing it. You couldn't handle those monsters alone."

He kept silent for a while. Indeed he couldn't fight the skeletons if he hadn't been enmeshed in vines. "That was one mistake. I take that in mind so if you mind, I will be off. Alone."

"I want to help you. I believe what you say is true. Really. We have got off a bad start. Can we try this again?" she said. A short silence hung till the Shoyru awaited her next speech. "I am Roberta."

"Roberta?" the Ninja uttered with surprise. "The King's niece? The one who defeated the Darkest Faerie with the help of a Knight?"

She gave a surprised face. "How do you know who I am?"

"Let's just say words of your heroic deeds spread fast like wildfire," he explained.

"So then, what is your name?"

The Ninja blinked a few times. He had never realized that not a single individual could want to aid him. He had only expected no help. Underneath his scarf, he smiled, noticing the start of a new friendship in the midst of his mission.

"My name is Kioshi."

------

In Meridell's outskirts, near the river that flowed across the realm, five children were playing about. They had ignored their parents warning of wondering too far from the farm road but fun was their memo as they played Knights and Faeries.

"Ah-HA!" cried a young Green Gelert, wearing a toy mask of the Darkest Faerie. "Now I shall take over Meridell and THEN...the WORLD!"

The three gasped in terror, wondering who would step forth to help save the day. Their answer soon stood up, waving a wooden toy sword.

"Halt!" yelled a Yellow Lupe. "I, Sir Tormund, will stop you!"

"Yaaaay!" cheered the three children.

The Yellow Lupe charged and swayed the sword. However, it knocked off the mask, the string tore apart. The toy mask dropped off his face and plunged over the significant bridge that led towards Meridell.

"Not so hard, Lucy!" whined the Gelert child as he rubbed his sore chin. "That hurt."

"It's your fault choosing to be the bad guy!" Lucy uttered.

"But you always get to be Tor!"

"That's because he's my brother," she said with a Lupine grin.

"I think Lord Darigan makes a better baddie than the Faerie," said a Scorchio youngster.

"He's not!" the Gelert complained.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and took off to where the mask had fallen. She gazed over the ledge of the bridge and tried to find the mask. It was on the banks, near a paw.

Lucy gasped. For laying on the bank of the river was an unconscious Xweetok, her clothes and hood soaked and damp.

She was barely alive.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry took so long to write this. Had a hard time to do some parts and other things got me to stop writing for a while. Well, hope you enjoy this. :D And thanks so much for the reviews! 

**Next Chapter: **Both Tormund and Suzu have survived the wrath of the sewage but still cannot find the Princess. While searching for the Princess's whereabouts, Kioshi and Roberta are doing the same until disaster struck, causing the two groups to meet. Will their teamwork aid them in this fight?

**P.S.** Also, I've decided to post up this story in NT but might take sometime in whether it's acceptable or not. Also, I need to FINISH the story before I can post up! Xox


End file.
